Faith (A Sequel of You're Mine)
by kyungxingdae
Summary: [COMPLETED][!BONUS CHAPTER!]Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir lebih deras mengingatnya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengkhianati Chanyeol dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada maniak brengsek bernama Kim Jongin. EXO BaekYeol/ChanBaek Fanfiction w/ slight KaiSoo ChanSoo KaiBaek. WARNING! FULL NC, SMUT, AU, DIRTY TALK, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel of BaekYeol's "You're Mine". Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun - EXO Sehun, Kim Minseok - EXO Xiumin, Kim Jongdae - EXO Chen**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THIS IS FULL OF MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY, YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR TAB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendesah frustrasi. Sebulanan ini, Baekhyun sulit sekali diajak bertemu. Boro-boro untuk menemani Chanyeol di kantor, diajak makan siang pun Baekhyun tidak bisa.

"Maaf Channie, aku banyak PR."

Chanyeol lama-lama muak dengan kata-kata itu. Bahkan sekarang ia bisa mengatakannya persis sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengatakannya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk."

"Kau kelihatan menyedihkan, Bos."

"Berhentilah memanggilku bos, Kyung." Chanyeol menerima berkas yang disodorkan Kyungsoo dengan malas. "Iya, aku memang sedang sedih. Kelihatan sekali, ya?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk sepintas. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Biasa lah, masalah asmara."

"Baekhyun?"

"Sudahlah, jangan sebut namanya dulu." Chanyeol berkata begitu sambil membaca berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya. " _Okay_ , setidaknya perusahaanku berjalan lancar."

Kyungsoo mengambil berkas yang dilempar Chanyeol ke atas meja. "Aku khawatir padamu, Bos. Aku tidak yakin kau sudah makan siang ini."

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol membalas Kyungsoo dingin. "Kembalilah ke mejamu."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo memberengut sebal sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja."

oOo

"Kau telat tujuh menit." Jongin mengamati jam tangan Rolexnya. "Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Iya, Tuan."

" _Strip_."

Baekhyun mendesah lemah sebelum melepas jas sekolahnya. Tangan lentiknya membuka dasi sekolah beserta kancing seragamnya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua benda itu menyusul jas Baekhyun yang tergolek di atas lantai.

"Semuanya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membuka resleting celana sekolahnya perlahan. Tanpa perlu usaha berarti, celana panjang berwarna cokelat tua itu mematuhi hukum gravitasi dengan turun hingga pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Tidak lupa dengan _underwear_ Baekhyun yang juga ikut jatuh ke pergelangan kakinya. Lalu, tanpa diperintah, Baekhyun mengumpulkan tumpukan pakaiannya di satu tempat dan segera bersimpuh dengan tangan yang disimpan di belakang kepala.

"Bagus, bagus." Jongin menyeringai senang. "Kau cepat belajar."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya. Kalau saja gurunya di sekolah yang berkata begitu, ia pasti senang sekali.

"Tujuh menit." Jongin mengelilingi Baekhyun yang menunduk takut. "Kau membuatku menunggu tujuh menit, Byun Baekhyun."

"I-Iya, Tuan."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawab, bodoh!" Jongin menendang dada Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas menerima perlakuan kasar Jongin. Sebulanan ini diperlakukan kasar oleh Jongin membuatnya cukup terbiasa dengan perlakuan-perlakuan kasar macam itu.

"Menungging!"

Baekhyun segera mengikuti perintah Jongin dengan menungging seperti anak anjing.

"Hitung dengan baik."

 _Ctas!_

"Satu, terima kasih Tuan!"

 _Ctas! Ctas! Ctas!_

"Dua, terima kasih Tuan. Tiga, terima kasih Tuan. Empat, terima kasih Tuan."

"Lama sekali kau menghitung!"

 _Ctas!_

"Lima, terima kasih Tuan!"

"Hmm..." Jongin berhenti sejenak sambil memainkan cambuknya. "Berapa lagi yang harusnya kau dapat?"

"T-Tiga puluh, Tuan."

"Tiga puluh." Jongin menggumam. "Aku bosan kalau hanya menggunakan ini."

Jongin kemudian membuka lemari peralatannya untuk mengambil tiga cambuk lain.

"Baek." Jongin meletakkan ketiga cambuk berwarna hitam di depan mata Baekhyun. "Mau pilih yang mana?"

Baekhyun menenggak ludahnya kasar. Ia pernah dicambuk Jongin dengan ketiganya...dan tidak ada yang lebih baik dari semuanya. Semuanya sama-sama berujung kasar.

"Y-Yang ini." Baekhyun menunjuk satu cambuk yang diletakkan paling kiri.

Setidaknya ujungnya lebar. Setahu Baekhyun, tekanan berbanding terbalik dengan luas permukaan.

" _Well_ , pilihan bagus." Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. "Bahannya paling keras dibanding dua yang lain."

Matilah Baekhyun.

Jongin kemudian mengambil cambuk itu dan mulai mencambuk pantat Baekhyun keras-keras.

 _Ctas!_

"En-am, terima kasih Tuan."

 _Ctas!_

"Tujuh, t-terima kasih Tuan."

 _Ctas!_

"Ah! Delapan, terima kas-"

 _Ctas!_

"Ah!"

"Hitung dengan benar, _you little slut_!" Jongin menjambak rambut Baekhyun hingga kepalanya menengadah ke atas.

Seakan tidak puas, Jongin melempar kepala Baekhyun sambil melepas jambakannya.

 _Ctas!_

"S-Sembilan, terima kasih Tu-"

"Mulai dari nol lagi, bodoh!" Jongin menendang pantat Baekhyun kasar. "Hitunganmu tadi salah!"

 _Ctas!_

"Satu, terima kasih Tuan!"

Linangan air mata lagi-lagi mengalir di pipi Baekhyun. Betapa ia ingin pergi dari ruangan penyiksaan ini dan meminta perlindungan Chanyeol...

Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir lebih deras mengingatnya. Ia benci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengkhianati Chanyeol dan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada maniak brengsek ini. Tapi ia butuh Chanyeol. Ia butuh rengkuhan hangat Chanyeol yang akan melindunginya dari siapapun.

Chanyeol, tolong aku...

oOo

"Pagi, Bos."

"Pagi." Chanyeol menjawab Kyungsoo dengan malas.

Lelaki pendek dengan potongan rambut ala Harry Potter itu hanya mengendikkan bahu pelan. Chanyeol memang dingin padanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyung." Chanyeol berbalik untuk memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Kulihat Jongin jarang menengokmu akhir-akhir ini."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar nama Jongin keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sepagi ini. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Dia ada proyek di Jepang."

"Oh, begitu." Chanyeol kelihatan berpikir. "Jadi dia tidak akan menengokmu siang ini?"

"Kemungkinan tidak." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali kau bertanya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang hari ini."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar, kan? Chanyeol mengajaknya makan siang?

"Aku mengajakmu makan siang, bodoh." Chanyeol mengulang ajakannya. "Kau mau, tidak?"

"M-Mau, Bos." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menahan senyum mati-matian. "Tapi kau harus mentraktirku."

"Baiklah. Terserah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah Chanyeol benar-benar masuk ke dalam ruangannya. _First step, check_.

Kini, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

oOo

"Baek, sepertinya kau benar-benar kurusan." Sehun mengamati Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. "Lihat saja, jarimu kurus-kurus begitu."

"Perasaanmu saja, Hun." Baekhyun menanggapi tanpa menatap wajah Sehun. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun saat ini pasti tahu kalau lelaki berwajah imut itu sedang ada masalah.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, Baek." Sehun duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil merangkul pundaknya. " _I think I can help_."

Baekhyun melepas rangkulan tangan Sehun. " _I want to. But I can't_."

"Kenapa?" Sehun dibuat semakin bingung karenanya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana untuk membuatmu lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. " _You've been so nice to me_ , Hun. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa menceritakan apapun padamu."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas kasar sekali lagi. Daripada terlibat percakapan membingungkan ini lebih jauh, ia memilih untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya dengan mengambil air soda di dapur.

"Dia masih belum mau cerita?" Minseok berbisik pada Sehun yang kini sedang menengguk gelas sodanya.

"Belum." Sehun menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. "Sepertinya dia memang sedang bermasalah."

"Dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Mana kutahu." Sehun mengendikkan dahunya. "Coba kau tanya sendiri."

Minseok melihati Baekhyun yang masih terlihat asyik mengerjakan tugas sejarah-nya. Benar juga kata Sehun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kurus. Kaus ketat yang biasa ia gunakan bahkan terlihat longgar sekarang.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya menuju Baekhyun ketika mendengar temannya itu terisak pelan. Minseok sungguh ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu, tapi ia terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan serius dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang sekarang.

Jadi, Minseok memilih untuk jalan-jalan keluar _flat_ dan membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

oOo

"Kau ini memang bodoh sekali!"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tertawa di pojokan kantin kantor mereka. Untunglah kantin siang ini sepi, jadi tidak banyak orang yang merasa terganggu dengan suara tawa mereka yang cukup _annoying_.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Yeol. Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren di depan teman-temanku yang lain." Kyungsoo berkata setelah menyelesaikan tawa panjangnya.

"Terserah kau, pokoknya kau bodoh." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yak! Sakit, tahu!" Kyungsoo mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol ikut mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan muka khawatir. " _Mianhae_ , Kyung."

Wajah Kyungsoo mau tidak mau memerah. Selama hampir setahun mengenal Chanyeol, ini adalah kali pertama mereka bisa sedekat ini. Kyungsoo senang bukan main.

" _Gwaenchanayo_." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, manis sekali pada Chanyeol. "Sakitnya sudah hilang."

Sebelum hari ini, Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau sekretarisnya itu memiliki senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyumnya tulus, _innocent_ , dan manis. Seperti anak kecil.

"B-Baiklah."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu mengapa dirinya harus tergagap di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup, kan?

"Ekspresimu lucu." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil. "Seperti anak hilang, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol mengerjap sebelum kemudian ikut terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil.

"Masa bodoh." Chanyeol tersenyum tertahan. "Setidaknya aku bisa tertawa hari ini."

Chanyeol berkata begitu sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya pelan. Ah, benar juga. Ia merasa lebih nyaman saat ini. _Thanks to_ Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat kepalanya menjadi lebih ringan.

"Kau belum cerita tentang masalahmu, Bos."

Chanyeol terdiam lagi. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Aku siap mendengarkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan pada Chanyeol. "Bukankah kau mengajakku makan siang untuk itu?"

" _Not really_." Chanyeol meminum sisa sodanya. "Aku hanya butuh teman makan siang. Baekhyun sudah sebulanan ini tidak menemuiku."

Senyum Kyungsoo memudar sedikit. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Katanya, _sih_ , sibuk." Chanyeol tersenyum masam. "Dia berubah semenjak kejadian hari itu."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. "Hari… Itu?"

"Iya." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk. "Mungkin aku terlalu kasar untuk ukuran pertama kali melakukannya."

"Ah, yang itu." seru Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tahu ukuran kasarmu seperti apa, _sih_. Tapi itu cukup kasar menurutku. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dengan ikatan seperti itu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

 _Oh, crap._

"A-Aku…" Kyungsoo berdehem sedikit. "Kau menyuruhku menjaganya, bukan?"

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah. "Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk ke ruanganku, kan?"

"Aku pikir aku harus memastikan keadaannya." Kyungsoo beralasan. "Bagimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Tapi kau jadi tahu tentang sisi lainku." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau pasti _illfeel_ sekarang."

"Untuk apa?" Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh. "Jongin pun seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol meneruskan pembicaraan mereka hingga setengah jam kemudian. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

oOo

"Tuan, aku mau izin besok."

"Ke mana?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di lantai.

"Menemui... Chanyeol."

Mata Jongin melebar mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Tidak biasanya. Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke kantor Chanyeol." Baekhyun memeluk lututnya. "Boleh, ya?"

Jongin kelihatan berpikir. Kalau Baekhyun ke kantor Chanyeol, artinya Baekhyun akan bertemu Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin tahu betapa Kyungsoo membenci Baekhyun. Walau sudah berstatus menjadi kekasihnya, Kyungsoo tetap saja ingin dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin sebenarnya agak terganggu dengan hal itu, _sih_. Kalau bukan karena dirinya maniak seks yang butuh budak, mana mau ia bersekongkol dengan kekasih gilanya itu untuk menjebak Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu masih sangat hijau, lubangnya masih rapat. Jongin bisa gila tiap kali membayangkannya.

Tepatnya, Jongin memang sudah gila. Sama saja seperti Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah." Jongin menatapi Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepala di atas kedua lututnya yang menekuk. "Tapi dengan dua syarat."

Mata Baekhyun berkilat mendengar persetujuan Jongin. "Benarkah, Tuan? Apa syaratnya?"

"Syarat pertama, aku akan ikut denganmu ke kantor Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Syarat kedua..."

Jongin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun hingga tubuh lelaki pendek yang masih telanjang itu menegang. "T-Tapi Tuan..."

"Lakukan," Jongin menyeringai lebar. "atau tidak ke kantor Chanyeol sama sekali."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dasar Kim Jongin maniak homo brengsek sialan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _HALO READERS! I can't help but write this sequel of "You're Mine". Setelah banyak yang minta sequel, ada baiknya aku coba buat satu. Fantasiku jadi kemana-mana gara-gara KaiSoo._

 _Padahal endingnya "You're Mine" kubuat persis sebelum ku-publish ceritanya. Eh malah banyak yang mengomentari bagian akhirnya dan menganggap ceritanya 'gantung'._

 _Emang gantung banget, sih. Maaf, ya._

 _Well, I will try my best in my very first sequel. Thank you for visiting!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Halo! Terima kasih buat yang udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya! :-)_

 _Ehm, aku mau curhat sedikit. Tadinya aku udah buat cerita ini sampai empat chapter, tapi karena aku rasa ceritanya nggak logis, aku akhirnya milih buat nulis ulang dari chapter ini. Maaf kalau update-nya bakal lama, ya._

 _Buat yang masih bingung dengan KaiSoo, semoga chapter ini bisa sedikit mencerahkan, ya._

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun - EXO Sehun, Kim Minseok - EXO Xiumin, Kim Jongdae - EXO Chen**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSIST OF DIRTY TALK AND MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY, YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR TAB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk."

"Selamat siang, Bos jangkung."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Ah, Kim Jongin! Lama sekali kau tidak kemari. Kudengar kau ada proyek di Jepang?"

"Proyek di Jepang?" Jongin kelihatan bingung. "Tidak, aku belum berani menyentuh pasar Jepang."

"Tapi Kyungsoo-" Chanyeol kelihatan berpikir sejenak. "Ah, mungkin aku salah dengar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Kyungsoo? Mejanya kosong."

"Dia ke kedai kopi sebelah." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyuruhnya membeli secangkir _cappuccino_."

"Mengapa tidak suruh OB saja?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Karena aku… Ingin?"

"Ah, iya." Jongin tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang masih betah bersandar di kursi empuknya. "Aku punya _surprise_ untukmu."

"Apa? Alat bantu seks lagi?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

 _Iya, kekasihmu itu alat bantu seksku_ , batin Jongin.

Jongin ikut terkekeh. "Berekspektasilah dulu, Yeol."

Jongin kemudian membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol untuk memanggil seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hai, Channie."

Mata Chanyeol melebar menatap sosok yang memasuki ruangannya saat ini. Rasanya darah di seluruh tubuhnya berlomba-lomba menuju jantungnya hingga terasa sesak.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berlari untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Kau ke mana saja, sayang? Hm?"

"Aku banyak PR, Channie." jemari lentik Baekhyun menyentuh hidung mancung Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Iya, aku tahu." Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tinggi-tinggi hingga kekasihnya itu sedikit menjerit. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekkie-ku sayang. Mengapa kau jadi sangat kurus begini?"

"Karena merindukanmu, mungkin?" Baekhyun terkekeh kecil pada Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum sendiri melihat _lovey-dovey couple_ itu. Setelah disiksa berminggu-minggu, Baekhyun sekiranya pantas mendapatkan _quality time_ macam itu dengan kekasihnya.

Jongin jadi iri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu si hitam ini?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di sofa empuk untuk menerima tamu.

"Dia merengek memintaku menemaninya ke sini." jawab Jongin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Katanya ia kangen Channie."

"Lho? Kau tahu dimana kantor Jongin, Baek?"

"Tahu, dong." Baekhyun tersenyum-agak miris sebenarnya-pada Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong kak Jongin banyak mengajariku akuntansi. Dia pintar sekali."

"Wah, kalau tahu begitu sudah kudatangi kantormu dari dulu, Jong." Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku selalu kewalahan mengajarinya hitung-hitungan."

Chanyeol terkekeh bersama Jongin, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu hitung-hitunganmu tidak bagus," Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di bahunya. "tapi kalau terlalu sering mengunjungi Jongin juga tidak baik. Kau tahu _kan_ , orang seperti aku dan Jongin itu harus-"

"Chan-"

Ketiga pria di ruangan itu seketika melirik ke arah pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"-yeol."

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Kyung." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Sini, kau sudah ditunggu Jongin daritadi,"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo berusaha terlihat antusias. "Lama sekali kau tidak kemari, Jong."

"Maafkan aku. Aku banyak tugas juga seperti Baekhyun." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. "Kalian berbincanglah dulu berdua. Aku dan Kyungsoo di luar saja."

"Kau memang pengertian, Jong." Chanyeol menyeringai senang mengetahui dirinya bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun. " _Have fun_."

Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo keluar setelah ia menyimpan segelas _iced cappuccino_ milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak senang dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

 _Well, thanks to_ Jongin. Walaupun lebih banyak berlaku brengsek, setidaknya tindakannya hari ini membawa setitik kebahagiaan bagi Baekhyun.

 _Ting!_

 _Setengah jam. Ingat, jangan biarkan Chanyeol menyentuhmu. Atau hukumanmu kutambah dua kali lipat._

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Dasar Kim Jongin master mesum posesif. Baru saja ia memujinya dalam hati, ia sudah berlaku seenaknya lagi.

oOo

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin kantor. Sekarang bukan jam makan siang, jadi kantin cukup sepi.

Sangat sepi, sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _slut_ -mu? Menyenangkan?"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Lumayan. Dia penurut."

"Bukan. Dia memang berbakat untuk itu." Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis. "Wajahnya mengatakan segalanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa harus Baekhyun yang kau berikan padaku?" Jongin menyeruput _lemon tea_ -nya. "Kau bisa saja mencari _slave_ bayaran di luar sana dibanding harus menjebak Baekhyun seperti ini."

"Kau bisa menghemat pengeluaranmu dengan menggunakan Baekhyun."

"Tapi aku CEO. Aku bisa-"

"Lubangnya masih rapat." Kyungsoo memotong pembelaan Jongin. "Setahuku ia baru dimasuki Chanyeol satu kali sebelum kau memasukinya."

"Tapi kau bisa mencari lubang _virgin_ di pasar gelap. Biayanya pun cukup murah, kan? Paling hanya-"

"Baekhyun menawarimu apa sampai kau membelanya begini?" Kyungsoo melempar tatapan kesal pada Jongin. "Hm?"

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan pada Chanyeol?" Jongin berusaha memprovokasi Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika ia tahu semua ini?"

"Jika ia tahu semua ini?" Kyungsoo tertawa menyeramkan. "Hei, kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan dari awal, kan? Tentu saja ia akan membenci Baekhyun."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..." Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku hanya senang mengetahui Baekhyun tersiksa."

Jongin geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh. "Kau gila."

"Kau juga." Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh karenanya. "Mana ada orang yang menyuruh pacarnya sendiri mencari _sex slave_ untuknya?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa bersamaan sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan _absurd_ mereka. Sangat _absurd_ hingga tidak ada orang yang akan mengerti jalan pikiran mereka walaupun telah menyimak pembicaraan mereka dari awal sampai akhir.

oOo

Chanyeol mengelus rambut halus Baekhyun yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepala di pahanya. Ia sungguh rindu pada kekasih lugunya itu. Bahkan untuk momen intim seperti ini saja ia harus menunggu selama hampir satu bulan.

"Channie tidak ada kerjaan?"

"Bisa dikerjakan nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang menatap iris matanya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kerjaanku sekarang. Kau lebih penting, Baekkie-ku sayang."

Pipi Baekhyun refleks memerah. Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan untuk membuatnya tersipu walau hanya dengan sebaris kalimat sederhana. Baekhyun sangat suka sisi Chanyeol yang lembut dan manis seperti ini.

"Tapi tetap saja. Kalau ada _deadline_ yang terlewat bagaimana?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak peduli, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mempertemukan hidungnya dengan hidung milik Baekhyun. "Jadi, bersikaplah seperti anak manis selama kau ada di sini."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, bos Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menyandarkan dirinya lagi dan kembali mengelus rambut lembut Baekhyun. "Kupikir kau marah padaku."

Baekhyun menengadah demi menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Untuk apa?"

"Kupikir aku… Terlalu… Kasar...?" kata-kata Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan bagi Baekhyun. "Aku selalu merasa bersalah semenjak kejadian hari itu."

"M-Maksudmu… Saat kita…"

"Iya." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Seharusnya aku membuatmu nyaman karena itu kali pertamamu."

 _Permainanmu jauh lebih nyaman dari Jongin, Channie sayang_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir aku terlalu egois. Bahkan aku membiarkanmu terikat selama hampir tiga jam." Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Maafkan aku, ya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok."

"Benarkah?" mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas. "Setiap orang menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan caranya sendiri, kan? Aku pikir kau melakukan itu karena kau ingin aku menunjukkan rasa cintamu padaku."

Chanyeol tertegun dengan pemikiran Baekhyun. _Hell_ , lelaki itu lebih muda darinya enam tahun. Chanyeol bahkan telah menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk jika seandainya Baekhyun marah-atau bahkan meminta putus-karena tindakannya yang semena-mena di hari itu.

" _Thank you so much, baby_." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku untuk hari itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit sambil memejamkan mata. " _Nevermind,_ Channie."

 _Karena yang harus minta maaf atas hari itu bukan kau, tapi aku_.

oOo

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas bertemu Channie-mu itu?"

"Sudah, Tuan." Baekhyun menunduk sambil melihati jemarinya yang ia mainkan sendiri.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali fokus mengemudikan kendaraannya.

"Ekspresimu tidak berkata demikian."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jawab aku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tadi itu bukan pertanyaan." Baekhyun menjawab dingin. "Nanti aku dapat hukuman."

Jongin mendesis kesal. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah remot dari saku jasnya dan menekan sebuah tombol kecil sebelum…

"Ngh…"

"Itu hukumanmu." Jongin memasukkan kembali remot tadi ke dalam sakunya. " _Be nice to me,_ Baek. _You're my slave after all_."

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah di tempatnya. Dildo getar yang ditanam Jongin di lubangnya menyentuh titik manisnya secara telak. Sebenarnya Jongin mempersiapkan hal itu sebelum Baekhyun menemui Chanyeol-itu syarat kedua yang Jongin berikan pada Baekhyun-sebagai ancaman kalau-kalau Baekhyun melanggar ketentuannya.

Untunglah Jongin tidak menggetarkannya di depan Chanyeol. Tapi benda itu akan mubazir kalau tidak dipakai, _kan_?

"A-Aku tidak melanggar ketentuan-mmmh Tuan." Baekhyun berkata di sela-sela desahannya. "Chan-Chanyeol tidak, hhh, menyentuhku tadi."

"Nikmati saja, _slave_ -ku sayang."

Jongin menyeringai tipis melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menahan hasratnya sendiri. Jemari Baekhyun menggenggam _seatbelt_ yang ia pakai erat-erat. Matanya terpejam, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada hal lain selain kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya sendiri. Kedua kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Dildo sialan.

"M-Matikan, Tuan."

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku." Jongin mengarahkan setirnya ke arah kanan. "Aku bukan pesuruhmu."

"Aku mohon, T-Tuan. H-hentikan, ahhh."

Akhirnya satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Jongin terkekeh senang. "Kau menikmatinya, jadi untuk apa kuhentikan?"

"K-Kumohon, hhh, Tuan." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "A-Aku tidak m-memakai kondom."

"Apa?" Jongin tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak perlu kondom, bodoh. Kau bermain solo."

"T-Tapi, hhh, celanaku…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lebih keras. "...nanti basah."

Jongin tertawa lebih keras mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Apa peduliku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dijawab atau tidak, tuannya itu selalu benar.

"Keluarkan saja, Baek. Kupikir temanmu satu _flat_ -mu harus tahu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun hanya bisa meneruskan desahannya.

"Baekhyun yang setiap harinya mendatangi CEO KimCorp…"

"Ngh…"

"...dan dengan senang hati menungging untuknya."

"Mmmhhh… Tuan…"

" _Look how thirsty you are_." Jongin menyeringai lebar sambil memposisikan _persneling_ kendaraannya di huruf N. " _So needy for me,_ eh?"

Baekhyun itu tipe orang yang mudah _turn on_ dengan rangsangan verbal dan _dirty talk_ Jongin sama sekali tidak membantu untuk itu. Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang semakin intens melanda tubuhnya. Sedikit lagi rangsangan, ia yakin tidak akan sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya.

"Biar kubantu."

"A-Ahhhh!"

Tamatlah Baekhyun. Sentuhan lembut Jongin di penisnya yang masih tertutup kain membuat cairan putih yang daritadi ditahannya keluar begitu saja. Hampir setiap hari disentuh Jongin membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. Jongin sialan.

"Ambil ini." Jongin memberikan remot yang tadi dipakainya pada Baekhyun. "Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya lagi."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar kata-kata Jongin. "T-Tidak usah. Aku tidak butuh."

"Aku bilang ambil." Jongin menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak mengembalikan remot itu padanya. "Atau kuberi kau hukuman tambahan besok sore."

Baekhyun mendesah kalah. _Dasar pengancam_.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Turunlah."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap setelah menyadari bahwa mobil Jongin kini telah berada di depan apartemennya. Sejak kapan mereka sampai?

"T-Tapi aku…"

"Turun, Baekhyun." Jongin kali ini menatap Baekhyun lebih tajam. "Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di kantor."

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain turun dari mobil Jongin. Beruntunglah Baekhyun karena hari ini ia membawa map. Kalau tidak, habis sudah Baekhyun karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagian selangkangannya yang basah.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju _lift_ yang kebetulan terbuka. Beruntunglah ia hanya satu-satunya orang di dalam _lift_ itu. Jemari lentiknya menekan angka 5 sebelum kemudian pintu _lift_ mulai tertutup.

"Tumben kau sudah pulang, Baek." tanya Minseok yang langsung menyambutnya setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam _flat_ -nya.

"Iya. Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol hari ini." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, _jinjja_?" Minseok melebarkan mata. "Baguslah, kupikir kalian bertengkar."

"Kami baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Aku masuk kamar dulu."

Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin Minseok tanyakan pada Baekhyun, tapi temannya itu selalu menghindar setiap kali ia ingin memulai percakapan tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Padahal dulu Baekhyun sangat terbuka. Minseok jadi heran.

Apalagi setelah ia tidak sengaja mendapati nama 'Master Jongin' tertera di telepon genggam Baekhyun saat temannya itu sedang ke supermarket di lantai bawah kemarin malam. Sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan 'master'? Siapa pula itu Jongin?

Semuanya terlalu _random_ bagi Minseok.

"Yang lain ke mana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah berganti baju di kamarnya.

"Biasa." Minseok menjawab sambil menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa. "Sehun ke tempat Luhan _hyung_ , Jongdae ke tempat _fitness_."

"Oh." Baekhyun menjawab sekilas sebelum menenggak air putih yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. "Ngomong-ngomong, semalam ada yang menghubungiku?"

Ini dia kesempatan Minseok!

"Iya." Minseok berbalik untuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas. "Siapa itu Master Jongin?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Perlahan, ia membalikkan badan demi menatap Minseok. "J-Jadi k-ka-kau… Melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak membuka pesannya, sungguh." Minseok mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala. "Aku hanya melihat _caller ID_ -nya saja."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Baiklah."

Minseok mengantisipasi kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu."

oOo

Setelah Baekhyun mengunjungi kantornya dua minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol tidak lagi uring-uringan. Ia melakukan semua tugasnya dengan baik. Bisnisnya berjalan sangat lancar hingga harga sahamnya mencapai angka tertinggi dalam sejarah perusahaan.

Terima kasih untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan mengadakan pesta perayaan, Bos?"

"Kau ini masih saja memanggilku bos." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. " _I'd love to_ , tapi Baekhyun sepertinya masih sibuk."

 _Tentu saja, dia sibuk melayani Jongin_ , batin Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan karyawanku." lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana jika kau mengadakan pesta tanpa Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo tajam sebelum lelaki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maksudku, kau bisa merayakannya berdua saja, _kan_?"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Begitu menurutmu?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih privat dibanding pesta yang penuh dengan karyawan-karyawanmu."

 _Benar juga_ , batin Chanyeol. _Toh_ kalau Baekhyun memang sesibuk itu, waktu Sabtu malamnya tetap masih kosong, kan?

Dan Chanyeol sudah berencana mengosongkan jadwalnya-yang sebenarnya padat-untuk malam itu.

"Ya sudah. Bantu aku menyusun acaranya untuk hari Jumat malam." Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Susun sebaik mungkin, ya."

Kyungsoo balik tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Baik, Bos."

"Anak pintar."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo lagi sebelum lelaki itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya. Pipi Kyungsoo refleks memerah akibat perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mimpi Kyungsoo yang telah lalu hadir lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di next chapter akan kujelasin masa lalu Kyungsoo. Ini termasuk spoiler, gak? :))_


	3. Chapter 3

_Halo readers! Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maaf aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu ya *bow*_

 _Mungkin di chapter ini kalian bakal bingung sama tingkah lakunya Chanyeol. Jadi… Silakan menebak sendiri Chanyeol-nya kenapa._

 _Jangan pada bosen, ya! Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun - EXO Sehun, Kim Minseok - EXO Xiumin, Kim Jongdae - EXO Chen**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSIST OF DIRTY TALK AND MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY, YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR TAB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _For the better ParkCorp_!"

" _For the better ParkCorp_!"

Seluruh tamu undangan yang ada di ruangan itu- _mostly_ karyawan dan investor perusahaan Chanyeol-mengangkat gelas sampanyenya tinggi-tinggi sebelum ruangan itu riuh rendah oleh para tamu undangan. Chanyeol tersenyum sopan sebelum meminum gelas sampanyenya yang setengah terisi. Betapa ia telah menunggu momen ini tiba semenjak ayahnya melimpahkan jabatan tertinggi perusahaan padanya.

" _Congratulation_ , Bos."

Chanyeol menyambut tangan Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya berjabat. " _Thank you_ , Kyung. Dan kumohon berhentilah memanggilku bos."

"Bos bos bos bos bos-"

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Kyungsoo pelan sambil terkekeh. "Kau ini."

Kyungsoo hanya ikut terkekeh sambil mengusap bekas jitakan Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Kau datang sendiri? Mana Jongin?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia sedang mengurus proyeknya di Jepang." Kyungsoo berkata begitu seraya menenggak sampanyenya. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia begitu sibuk mengurusnya."

"Kyung." air muka Chanyeol berubah heran. "Kemarin Jongin berkata bahwa dia belum berani menyentuh pasar Jepang."

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak mendengarnya. "B-Benarkah?"

"Iya." Chanyeol masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Lalu dia sibuk apa?"

 _Deg!_

"M-Mungkinkah kalau…" Kyungsoo memutar otaknya agar bisa mencari jawaban yang logis bagi pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Mungkinkah kalau Jongin membohongiku?"

"Apa?"

"K-Kau tahu sendiri, _kan_ …" Kyungsoo memutar gelas sampanyenya yang masih terisi seperempat. "Sebelum bertemu denganku, Jongin itu _playboy_."

"Tapi kalian sudah lama, _kan_?"

"Justru itu." Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelas. "Mungkinkah dia bosan padaku? Aku ini tidak punya sesuatu yang spesial."

"Tidak mungkin, Kyung." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau itu baik, pintar, _good looking_ …"

"T-Tapi tetap saja."

"Jongin bodoh kalau ia sampai mencampakkanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata melebar. "B-Be-Begitu menurutmu?"

"Hm." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Percayalah, kau juga memiliki pesona yang unik di dalam dirimu."

"Te-Terima kasih, Bos." Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Apa?"

"I-Iya," Kyungsoo menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir menjitaknya. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang mengepal. " _Should we greet our guest, then_?"

" _I'd love to_."

 _Well_ , kau perlu dapat penghargaan atas aktingmu, Do Kyungsoo.

oOo

Baekhyun kali ini tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar mengerjakan tugas sosiologinya yang telah ia abaikan selama hampir satu minggu. Salahkan Jongin yang selalu mengambil waktu sore hari untuk memakai tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku harus menulis apa lagi?" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. "Aku kehabisan ide."

"Kau ini pandai mengarang tidak, sih?" Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di hadapannya. "Buat saja kalimat panjang yang berputar-putar."

"Kau tidak membantu." Baekhyun hampir melempar buku tebalnya pada Sehun yang tengah memasang wajah _default_ -nya-sebut saja ekspresi _bitchface_ -sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" terdengar suara Jongdae yang berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Kau duluan saja, Hun." Baekhyun berkata begitu sambil membuka buku-bukunya sekali lagi-berusaha mencari inspirasi.

"Lagipula aku tidak berniat mengajakmu."

"Yak!"

Sehun berlari menjauh sebelum buku yang ada di tangan Baekhyun benar-benar mendarat di kepalanya dan merusak rambut pirangnya yang baru disisir.

"Baek."

 _Baiklah. Siapa lagi sekarang?_

"Makan dulu."

"Aku menyusul." Baekhyun berbalik demi menatap wajah temannya-ternyata Minseok. "Tugasku masih banyak."

"Baekhyun," Minseok-yang mengajak Baekhyun makan barusan-melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun. "Kau benar-benar perlu makan tepat waktu. Kau mau lebih kurus dari ini?"

"Biar saja." Baekhyun membalikkan wajahnya lagi. " _Toh_ aku masih hidup, _kan_?"

"Kau ingin Chanyeol sedih melihatmu kurus begini?" Minseok mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. "Aku tahu beban pikiranmu banyak, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri, Baek."

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun mencoret-coret kertas kosong di atas mejanya dengan asal. "Tubuhku punya Master Jongin."

"Tapi hatimu milik Chanyeol."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi tetap saja."

"Ayolah." Minseok kali ini menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun. "Tubuhmu tidak akan cukup dapat nutrisi jika hanya diberi satu piring nasi untuk satu hari."

Baekhyun mendesah kalah. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Kepalanya sudah pusing dengan urusan Chanyeol dan Jongin serta tugas sosiologinya yang masih sepertiga selesai. Ia tidak mau menambahnya dengan mendebat Minseok.

Mungkin kemarin Baekhyun salah teman curhat. Minseok memang pintar menjaga rahasia, tapi ia terlalu sering memberi nasihat.

"Aku punya ide untuk membuatmu keluar dari masalahmu."

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar tawaran Minseok. "Benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa itu merupakan hal terbaik yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

oOo

Chanyeol sedang merogoh saku celananya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang mondar-mandir di depan kap mobilnya yang terbuka.

"Kyung."

"Ah." Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menunduk sopan pada Chanyeol. "Bo- Ah, maksudku, Chanyeol."

"Mobilmu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat mesin mobil Kyungsoo. "Ada masalah?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kyungsoo ikut melihati mesin mobilnya. "Sudah kunyalakan berulang kali tapi tidak hidup juga."

"Biar kulihat dulu." Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Indikator bahan bakar dan temperaturnya baik-baik saja, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalakannya walau sudah berkali-kali mencoba.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. " _Argh_. Bagaimana ini..."

"Ya sudah, kau pulang denganku saja."

Kyungsoo menatapi Chanyeol yang baru menutup pintu mobilnya dari luar. "L-Lalu m-mobilku…"

"Kita bisa menghubungi bengkel besok pagi." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana?"

"T-Tapi kau pasti repot."

Kyungsoo kali ini bersungguh-sungguh. Tadinya ia ingin pulang naik taksi saja jika mobilnya tak kunjung menyala setelah ia mencoba dua puluh menit.

"Jangan sungkan." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo-entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol hobi melakukan itu. "Aku bukan orang asing buatmu, _kan_?"

"Tentu saja bukan," Kyungsoo ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan namanya dengan penekanan berlebihan.

"Jadi?"

"Hmm. Boleh."

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki mobil mewah yang tidak banyak orang punya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa interior mobil Chanyeol lebih mewah dari yang pernah ia duga.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya memindahkan posisi _persneling_ -nya ke huruf D.

"Seleramu bagus."

Kyungsoo bergumam sambil tetap mengamati interior mobil Chanyeol yang didominasi warna hitam.

"Sebenarnya ini ide Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Sebelum aku mengganti interior mobilku, Baekhyun sering bosan jika kami terkena macet di jalan."

"Oh, begitu."

 _Dasar manja_ , batin Kyungsoo.

"Iya." senyum Chanyeol masih belum lepas dari bibirnya. "Beruntunglah kami sama-sama suka warna hitam."

 _Aku juga suka warna hitam_.

"Bantal-bantal kecil yang ada di kursi belakang juga idenya."

 _Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu._

"Eh iya, _flat_ -mu masih yang dulu?"

"Masih." Kyungsoo membalas Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol melirik sebentar pada Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengamati jalanan dari jendelanya. "Nada bicaramu ketus sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah." Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang masih meliriknya. "Aku ingin beristirahat, boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja, Kyung." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. "Ambil saja bantal di belakang."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil sebuah bantal kecil di kursi belakang agar ia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

Pikiran Kyungsoo berlari kemana-mana setelah matanya mulai terpejam. Ia belum ingin tidur-karena tadi ia hanya beralasan-jadi ia memilih untuk mengisi otaknya dengan memutar memorinya kembali. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia bisa bertemu Chanyeol. Ia dikenalkan pada Chanyeol oleh Joonmyeon, teman kuliahnya. Tadinya Joonmyeon berniat untuk diam-diam menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol merupakan tipe ideal Kyungsoo.

Tapi entah mengapa lelaki jangkung itu seakan tidak memberikan respon positif pada setiap pertemuan mereka. Maksudnya, Chanyeol seperti tidak ingin berkencan dengan Kyungsoo walaupun lelaki itu tetap bersikap baik. Chanyeol memperlakukan Kyungsoo sama seperti perlakuannya pada Joonmyeon.

Alih-alih menawarinya untuk jadi pacar, Chanyeol malah menawarinya pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris pribadinya.

 _Dafuq_.

Kyungsoo agak kecewa, _sih_. Sangat malah. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol mengenalkannya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mau ambil pusing memilih untuk menerima kenyataan dengan mulai menerima Jongin di dalam hidupnya. _Toh_ Kyungsoo sudah menerima tawaran Chanyeol untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Dengan begitu Kyungsoo masih bisa bertemu Chanyeol setiap hari.

Kyungsoo berpikir ia telah benar-benar menghapus perasaannya pada Chanyeol, sampai suatu hari bosnya itu membawa seorang murid sekolahan ke dalam ruangannya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Chanyeol mengenggam tangan lelaki mungil itu erat-erat.

Ayolah, dilihat dari manapun lelaki mungil itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kyungsoo. Bocah itu terlihat masih sangat ingusan hingga titik di mana Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Chanyeol _pedofil_.

Oke, itu ide yang buruk.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya kala itu, tapi ia telah bersumpah untuk membuat lelaki yang telah merebut haknya-menurut Kyungsoo-itu tersiksa. Dan ya, Kyungsoo telah berhasil melakukannya!

"Mimpi apa kau sampai senyum-senyum begitu?" Chanyeol terkekeh setelah ia tak sengaja melihat senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kyungsoo yang terpejam.

Kyungsoo pura-pura tidur dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Lucu sekali kau ini, Kyungsoo."

Dada Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergemuruh ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya pelan. _Hell_ , ada apa dengan bosnya ini?

"Ngh…"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meregangkan tubuhnya karena ia tahu tidak bisa berpura-pura tidur dengan debaran kencang jantungnya lebih lama. Sementara Chanyeol tiba-tiba gelagapan dan langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya di setir.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya.

"Lumayan." Kyungsoo meregangkan kedua lengannya ke atas kepala. "Aku tidak secapek tadi."

"Baguslah."

...

Lalu hening. Baik Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan duluan. Chanyeol merasa canggung karena tindakannya yang-menurutnya-hampir terpergok, sementara Kyungsoo merasa canggung karena tindakan Chanyeol yang diluar ekspektasinya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Chanyeol lima belas menit kemudian.

"A-Ah, iya." Kyungsoo mengerjap. "Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

Kyungsoo kemudian membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan menutupnya kembali. Tangannya melambai pelan pada lelaki jangkung yang bersiap melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Sampai jumpa hari Senin!"

oOo

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih semangat pagi ini. Setelah mendengar saran dari Minseok, Baekhyun berniat untuk mengutarakannya pada Jongin.

" _Perilaku kasar seperti yang dilakukan kak Jongin itu disebut sadisme. Tentu saja ada orang yang menikmati perlakuan seperti itu..."_

Baekhyun memutar ulang kalimat-kalimat Minseok di otaknya. Ia harus menyusun kata-kata yang tepat agar pikiran _master-_ nya itu bisa tergerak. Setidaknya, Baekhyun harus meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia bisa menguasai orang lain yang bisa menikmati perilaku anehnya.

" _...mereka disebut masokis. Kalau kau merasa tidak menikmatinya, berarti kau bukan masokis."_

 _Ting tong!_

Kaki Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak menerima usulannya? Bagaimana jika ia malah dihukum karena datang terlalu pagi? Bagaimana jika Jongin malah melapor pada Kyungsoo?

"Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari, Baek?"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala demi menatap wajah Jongin yang masih acak-acakan. "B-Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu. Tentu saja." Jongin membukakan pintu lebih lebar bagi Baekhyun. "Masuk."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk ke _flat_ Jongin-bahkan hampir setiap hari ia ke sini-tapi hari ini Baekhyun mendadak gugup.

"Ada apa?" Jongin berkata begitu sambil mengencangkan tali _bathrobe_ -nya. "Ingin memberiku _surprise_?"

 _Mesum_.

"Bu-Bukan, Tuan."

 _Berhentilah gugup, Byun Baekhyun!_

"Lalu?"

"Jadi… Begini…" Baekhyun meremas ujung kausnya. "A-Aku punya teman yang bisa kau jadikan… B-Bu-Budak."

Alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu kau ingin punya _partner_ , begitu?"

"Bukan." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "M-Maksudnya, aku ingin berhenti dan-"

"Apa?" Jongin memotong ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau ingin berhenti?"

"I-Iya." Baekhyun menunduk takut. "Aku t-tidak menikmati semua ini."

"Memangnya kau harus menikmati juga?" Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Hei, di mana-mana yang namanya _slave_ itu tidak-"

"Tapi temanku itu masokis!"

 _Omo!_

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil. Kepalanya menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan tadi? Membentak Jongin?

 _Oh Tuhan! Habislah aku!_

"Kau ini bersemangat sekali, Byun Baekhyun." Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Kau tahu sesuatu? Aku tidak butuh masokis, aku hanya butuh lubang sempit."

 _Demi Tuhan, master Jongin. Berhentilah berkata vulgar seperti itu!_

"T-Tapi aku…" Baekhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan. "Aku punya Chanyeol."

"Aku juga punya Kyungsoo."

"Tapi kak Kyungsoo setuju dengan ini."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Hei, anak kecil. Aku juga tidak mau mengkhianati sahabatku seperti ini."

Wajah Baekhyun menengadah dengan penuh pengharapan. "B-Benarkah? Jadi-"

"Tapi lubangmu itu sempit sekali. Aku tidak tahan." Jongin tersenyum miring. "Jadi bersikaplah seperti anak baik sampai aku bosan padamu."

Baekhyun melempar tatapan tak percaya pada Jongin. "T-Tapi Chanyeol-"

"Selama kau tak banyak tingkah, dia tidak akan tahu tentang ini." Jongin menjawab kalem. " _Win-win solution_ , _kan_?"

Baekhyun melemaskan bahunya. Percuma saja ia cepat-cepat ke sini. Kalau begitu, lebih baik ia bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"Aku permisi dulu."

" _Eit_ , mau ke mana, sayang?" Jongin segera bangkit untuk menghalangi langkah Baekhyun. "Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu."

"Tidak!" Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangannya dari cengkraman Jongin. "Jangan hari ini!"

"Anggap saja ini bonus." Jongin berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan _morning sex_."

"Kumohon, Tuan…"

"Kau tak bisa memerintahku, Baekhyun." nada Jongin terdengar serius. "Diam dan ikuti perintahku."

Jongin menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan sekuat tenaganya dan Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan sanggup melawan _master_ -nya itu. Baekhyun jadi menyesal karena telah datang ke _flat_ Jongin sepagi ini.

oOo

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga."

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya setelah ia selesai menyusun lilin-lilin kecil di _flat_ -nya. Baekhyun suka hal-hal berbau romantis, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menata tempat tinggalnya seromantis mungkin.

Iya, malam ini Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke tempatnya. Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa datang kemarin malam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuat perayaan berdua saja dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sesuai saran Kyungsoo.

 _Ting tong!_

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum melangkah ke pintu _flat_ -nya. Walaupun sudah melakukan persiapan yang matang untuk malam ini, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol gugup. Ia jarang sekali melakukan hal-hal romantis macam ini sebelumnya.

"Selamat da-"

Mata Chanyeol melebar seketika. Astaga! Pria itu menangis di depannya!

"Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kesel gak diberhentiin di sini?_

 _Iya. Author juga._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo itu ultimate bias aku. Aku gak ngerti kenapa bisa aku bikin dia sejahat ini. Aku ga benci Kyungsoo atau ChanBaek sama sekali kok. Otak aku lagi ngawur kali ya?_

 _Review juseyo~ Kamsahamnida yeorobun~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Halo! Selamat datang di chapter 4! Terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin ceritanya sampai sejauh ini :-)_

 _Oh iya, aku mau ngasihtau beberapa hal di sini…_

* * *

"trnyata authornya ngebias kyungsoo ultimate pula pantes bnyk scene kyungsoo sma chan pula curiga jgn2 authornya chansoo ship"

* * *

 _Biar kujelaskan ya, jadi aku itu KaiSoo - ChanBaek shipper. Selama ini aku selalu buat cerita KaiSoo sama ChanBaek yang adem ayem. Kalau ada readers yang mau baca ChanBaek sama KaiSoo yang happy-happy aja, bisa dilihat di stories aku. Aku baru buat satu FF ChanBaek diluar FF ini sama You're Mine sih, tapi semoga kalian mengerti kalau aku juga ChanBaek shipper. :-(_

 _I can't please everyone, aku harap kalian mau bersabar nunggu ChanBaek moment karena aku pemegang prinsip_ _ **'save the best for the last'**_ _:)) Lagipula kupikir aneh aja kalau ada ChanBaek moment di tengah konflik (?)_

 _And this is not the last chapter, jadi maaf banget ya kalau ada ChanBaek shipper yang kecewa… Karena ChanBaek di chapter ini tidak happy :-(_

 _Maaf juga ya kalau per chapter-nya kurang panjang. Aku bakal berusaha buat bikin chapter-chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang deh. :-)_

 _Terima kasih untuk semua support-nya! Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun - EXO Sehun, Kim Minseok - EXO Xiumin, Kim Jongdae - EXO Chen**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSIST OF DIRTY TALK AND MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY, YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR TAB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Chanyeol mengambil air putih di dapur sebelum menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih terisak di ruang tengah _flat_ -nya. Setelah mendapati pria mungil itu menangis di depan pintu _flat_ -nya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawanya ke dalam dan memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo tidak biasanya seperti ini. Selama satu tahun mengenal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol baru kali ini melihatnya menangis terisak. Setahu Chanyeol, Kyungsoo itu pria yang tegar. Kyungsoo pernah ia bentak seharian penuh dengan kata-kata kasar, tapi lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali. Chanyeol jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Ceritalah, Kyung."

Kyungsoo masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahunya bergetar hebat, membuat Chanyeol ingin merengkuh lelaki kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"J-Jo… Jong-Jongin…" Kyungsoo berusaha berkata-kata di tengah isakannya.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?" Chanyeol mengelus pelan lutut Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"J-Jongin…" air mata Kyungsoo keluar lebih deras. "Jongin s-selingkuh."

Chanyeol terhenyak. "Apa?"

"A-Aku… Aku m-menemukan ini."

Kyungsoo kemudian merogoh isi sakunya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _flash disk_ berwarna putih. Chanyeol yang penasaran langsung mengambil _flash disk_ tersebut dari tangan Kyungsoo. Setelah mengambil _laptop_ -nya di kamar, Chanyeol kemudian membuka file yang terdapat di _flash disk_ putih tersebut. Lalu…

" _Nikmati saja, Baekhyun…"_

" _Ah! Ngh… T-Tuan Jongin…"_

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol membanting _laptop_ -nya begitu saja setelah lima detik melihat video yang menayangkan hubungan badan antara Jongin dengan Baekhyun. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah seolah ingin membakar apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya berkali-kali meremas rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi.

Jongin menyentuh Baekhyun di kantornya sendiri? Yang benar saja?

"C-Chanyeol, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

"Menemui pria brengsek itu." Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. "Bisa-bisanya ia menyentuh kekasihku."

"Tidak usah." Kyungsooo menyentuh lengan Chanyeol yang terasa tegang di tangannya. "Mungkin benar, aku... Membosankan…"

Chanyeol menenangkan nafasnya sejenak untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Dipikir-pikir, posisinya dan Kyungsoo saat ini sama saja. Sama-sama dikhianati.

Itu menurut Chanyeol.

 _Ting tong!_

Nafas Chanyeol kembali memburu. Tanpa harus berpikir pun ia tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintu _flat_ -nya saat ini.

"Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu membuka pintu.

"Halo Chan-"

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun, lelaki yang ada di depan pintu _flat_ Chanyeol terhenyak ketika kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba menamparnya. Mata dan pipinya memanas, berusaha menahan bermacam-macam emosi yang terakumulasi di hatinya.

"Beraninya kau berselingkuh di belakangku!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. "Aku… Aku tidak…"

"Pembohong!" Chanyeol berteriak memilukan. "Aku mempercayaimu selama ini! Tapi apa yang aku dapat, _huh_? Kau malah berselingkuh!"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh!" Baekhyun balas berteriak pada Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol! Aku hanya mencintaimu!"

"Mencintaiku, katamu?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kau tidur dengan pria lain!"

"Sudah, Yeol…"

Baekhyun menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang berada di belakang figur tinggi Chanyeol. "Dia yang menyuruhku! Kak Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku!"

"Beraninya kau menuduhku!" Kyungsoo ikut berteriak pada Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan harus kehilangan Jongin karena kau berselingkuh dengannya!"

Baekhyun megap-megap tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Apa katanya? Ia menuduh Kyungsoo?

"Dengar, Baek?" Chanyeol kemudian melindungi Kyungsoo dengan tubuh besarnya. "Jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!"

"Tapi Chanyeol-"

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu."

Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke dalam _flat_ -nya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang langsung ia lempar ke muka Baekhyun.

"Nikmati video-mu!" Chanyeol berteriak sekali lagi dengan mata yang memerah. " _I lose my faith in you_."

Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu _flat_ Chanyeol yang baru saja tertutup dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol percaya pada kata-kata pria licik seperti Kyungsoo? Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya.

Pria itu hanya bisa menangis setelah jatuh terduduk di depan pintu bernomor 61 yang tadi dibanting Chanyeol.

"Kau ditipu, Chanyeol…"

oOo

Jongin sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya semalam ini?

"Ada a-"

" _Kau licik!"_

Jongin mengusap-usap telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan melengking dari suara di seberang telepon. "Licik apa, _huh_? Kau ini kalau ingin berbicara, berbicaralah dengan jelas!"

" _Kau dan kak Kyungsoo sudah merencanakan semua ini,_ kan _? Kau ingin aku dan Chanyeol putus,_ kan _?"_

Jongin terhenyak. "Kau putus, Baek?"

" _Memangnya menurutmu bagaimana lagi? Ini yang kau inginkan, kan?"_

"B-Bagaimana bisa-" Jongin terdiam sebentar setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Kyungsoo memberi Chanyeol video-nya?"

" _Kau CEO paling bodoh se-Korea Selatan! Tentu saja karena itu!"_

Jongin tidak mempedulikan hinaan Baekhyun karena ia juga dilanda keterkejutan yang sama sepertinya. "Kau di mana sekarang?"

Setelah mengetahui posisi Baekhyun, Jongin segera beranjak untuk menemui anak sekolahan itu. Baekhyun sendiri sekarang sedang duduk di restoran cepat saji sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman bersodanya yang sudah banyak kehilangan buih. Mata dan hidungnya masih sangat merah karena ia masih saja menangis. Beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh, tapi Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan itu sama sekali. Ia masih sedih karena Chanyeol.

"Baek."

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepala. Setetes air kembali jatuh dari ujung matanya. "Ada apa? Sudah puas melihatku begini?"

"Ikut aku."

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak mau melayanimu dulu malam ini."

Jongin, lelaki yang baru saja menghampiri Baekhyun kini memutar kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan memakaimu, bodoh."

"Bohong." suara Baekhyun bergetar. "Kau bilang tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol jika aku mengikuti semua kata-katamu."

"Bukan aku yang memberitahu Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun!"

Jongin yang menyadari dirinya ditatap dengan aneh oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya langsung memberi gestur minta maaf.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Jongin setengah berbisik pada Baekhyun. "Percaya padaku sekali ini saja."

Baekhyun kembali menengadah menghadap Jongin yang kelihatannya sama-sama kecewa sepertinya. "Haruskah?"

"Aku mohon." kali ini suara Jongin agak bergetar. "Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

oOo

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata setelah indra penglihatannya itu disapa matahari pagi. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal pun rasanya ia tidak sanggup.

Sekelebat memori kembali menyapa otak Chanyeol. Ia masih ingat bagaimana terkejutnya ia ketika melihat video yang diberi sekretarisnya semalam. Masih segar di otaknya gambaran Baekhyun yang mendesah-desah dengan menyebut nama orang lain. Orang lain yang merupakan teman baiknya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

" _Argh!_ "

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa? Chanyeol tidak sendiri?

"K-Kau… K-Kenapa kau…"

"Kau menahanku semalam." lelaki mungil yang tadi menyapanya kini meletakkan segelas coklat panas di nakas samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Chanyeol tercenung. Hal yang terakhir diingatnya kemarin malam adalah…

"Jangan-jangan kita-" mata Chanyeol melebar sambil menatap mata besar lelaki itu.

Celakanya, lelaki itu mengangguk. " _I have no choice but spend the night with you_."

Chanyeol masih tidak menyangka ia akan bertindak se-tidakbertanggungjawab itu. _Hell_ , untuk meniduri Baekhyun saja ia butuh banyak pertimbangan. Mengapa bisa ia bertindak seceroboh itu pada Kyungsoo?

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu, Yeol." Kyungsoo akhirnya mendudukkan diri di kasur sambil menghadap Chanyeol yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan keadaannya pagi itu. "Kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk berbagi."

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memperhatikan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa bahwa tindakannya salah.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

"Yeol…"

Kali ini Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut. Tatapan lelaki bermata besar itu pun tak kalah lembut, bahkan seharusnya menenangkan.

Tapi untuk suatu alasan, Chanyeol tidak bisa tenang melihatnya.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku jika kau punya masalah."

Chanyeol masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mengikuti apa saja yang dikatakan orang lain padanya.

" _I will give you my everything_..." Kyungsoo kemudian mendorong bahu Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu kembali telentang di tempat tidurnya. "...' _till I own nothing_."

Chanyeol masih diam sambil mengunci tatapannya pada mata lelaki bermata besar itu. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak bergeming ketika Kyungsoo mulai berani meraba-raba tubuhnya yang hanya dibungkus selimut tebal.

" _You can have me,_ Chanyeol."

Bibir Chanyeol terkunci oleh bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, Chanyeol merasa dirinya bodoh karena telah mendepak Baekhyun.

oOo

Jongin memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke _flat_ Chanyeol karena ini hari Minggu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia ada di pihak yang besalah, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang teman meniduri kekasih temannya sendiri?

Banyak yang belum Chanyeol tahu, juga Kyungsoo. Jongin baru bercerita pada Baekhyun kemarin malam setelah dirinya sadar bahwa ia juga menjadi korban atas keserakahan kekasihnya. Jongin tidak lebih dari seorang yang rapuh, sama seperti Baekhyun. Hanya saja ia menutupinya dengan menjadi _player_. Seorang _player_ yang tidak mempedulikan perasaan pasangannya.

 _Ting tong!_

"Selamat so-" lelaki yang membuka pintu bernomor 61 itu melebarkan mata melihat siapa yang berkunjung. "J-Jongin…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Soo?"

Kyungsoo, lelaki yang barusan membuka pintu kini menundukkan kepalanya. "A-Aku hanya-"

"Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, _kan_?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar suara Jongin yang mulai bergetar. "Ma-Maaf…"

"Apa salahku, Soo?" Jongin kali ini setengah berteriak pada Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu bagaimana aku, bahkan kau yang menyuruhku untuk menjalani semua ini!"

Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh membasahi kedua pipinya. "M-Maaf…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo! Aku hanya mencintaimu! Tidak bisakah kau-"

"Hey, brengsek!"

Jongin menoleh demi melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Beraninya kau menunjukkan dirimu lagi di depanku." Chanyeol menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Apa Baekhyun tidak cukup memuaskanmu?"

"Kau harus dengar dulu penjelasanku, Yeol."

"Penjelasan apa?" Chanyeol kali ini berteriak pada Jongin. "Tanpa kau beri penjelasan pun aku sudah mengerti!"

"Kau hanya melihat sedikit, Yeol!"

Chanyeol balas berteriak pada Jongin. "Lalu apa maumu? Melihatmu bercinta dengan kekasihku dari awal sampai akhir, _huh_?"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang semua ini!"

"Iya! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa temanku mengkhianatiku seperti ini!" Chanyeol kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk berlindung di belakangnya. "Pergi!"

"Aku harus menjelaskan se-"

" _Alah_ , _bullshit!_ "

 _Blam!_

Jongin masih berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya kasar. Andai saja Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia juga salah satu korban dari rencana jahat Kyungsoo...

" _Argh!_ "

oOo

Sudah satu minggu sejak Chanyeol putus dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi berlibur selama satu minggu. Iya, sekolahnya diliburkan satu minggu karena siswa kelas tiga sedang mengadakan ujian akhir.

"Kau mau ke mana, Baek?" tanya Jongdae yang heran setelah melihat Baekhyun menggeret koper besar dari kamarnya.

"Berlibur."

"Dengan koper sebesar itu?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau tahu aku orang yang _ribet_ , _kan_?"

"Tapi… Tetap saja…" Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tidak berniat kabur, _kan_?"

Baekhyun tertawa garing. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku titip oleh-oleh!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak setelah muncul dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yak! Setidaknya pakai handuk dulu, Sehun!" Jongdae hampir melempar Sehun dengan centong nasi yang ia pegang.

"Aku juga pergi, ya!"

"Minseok?" Jongdae melebarkan mata menatap Minseok yang juga menggeret koper kecilnya. "Kukira kau akan menghabiskan liburan di sini?"

"Aku? Aku hanya mengantar Baekhyun, kok." Minseok tersenyum manis pada Jongdae. "Ini koper milik Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya setelah Jongdae dan Sehun menatapnya tak percaya. "Sudahlah, kalian ini berlebihan sekali. Aku pergi dulu! Dan pakailah bajumu, Sehun!"

Jongdae dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Dilihat dari manapun, yang berlebihan itu Baekhyun, bukan mereka.

"Kau yakin bisa mengurus dirimu sendirian di sana?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Kalau aku tidak bisa pun aku bisa memanggilmu untuk menjemputku, _kan_?"

Minseok terkekeh sambil memasukkan koper Baekhyun ke dalam bagasi mobilnya. "Kau memang merepotkan."

" _You're welcome_."

Minseok tertawa bersama Baekhyun yang tertawa sambil menunjukkan _eyesmile_ -nya. Ah, Minseok agak lega dengan kenyataan itu.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Lain Baekhyun, lain juga Chanyeol. Semenjak kejadian hari itu, Chanyeol lebih senang menyibukkan diri dengan urusan kantor. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan kejadian pahit itu untuk sementara waktu.

Chanyeol memblokir nomor Jongin di ponselnya. _E-mail_ Jongin pun ia masukkan ke dalam _spam_ karena lelaki itu masih saja menghubunginya tanpa henti. _Security_ di kantornya telah ia wanti-wanti agar tidak memasukkan lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu ke gedungnya. Bahkan Chanyeol memilih untuk menginap di hotel dekat kantornya karena ia yakin Jongin pasti akan mengunjungi tempat itu.

 _Ckiiit!_

Chanyeol harus mengerem mendadak ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil sedan hitam menghalangi jalannya. Secara refleks, ia keluar dari mobilnya untuk menghampiri pemilik mobil itu. Seenaknya saja ia menghalangi jalannya seperti itu.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Keluar kau!"

Chanyeol menyesal seketika setelah lelaki yang turun dari mobil sedan hitam itu adalah lelaki yang selama ini ia hindari. Kim _fucking_ Jongin.

"Urusan kita jauh dari selesai, Bung."

Seharusnya Chanyeol menyewa mobil untuk benar-benar menghilangkan diri dari lelaki brengsek itu.

"Urusan apa yang kau maksud?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Hm?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura lupa, bodoh." Jongin tertawa meremehkan. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke ruanganmu jika tidak meminta izin pada Kyungsoo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kenapa ku jadi kesel sama karakter Kyungsoo yang kubuat sendiri..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hai readers!_

 _Maaf aku baru update sekarang-padahal ini udah ada di laptop-ku dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku harus bikin chapter ini sinkron sama chapter selanjutnya karena…_

 _Rencananya cerita ini akan berakhir chapter depan! *\\('o')/*_

 _*shooting fireworks*_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah ngikutin ceritanya sampai sejauh ini dan buat yang udah rajin ninggalin review. I can't please everyone, jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang kecewa sama jalan ceritanya._

 _Selamat menikmati!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun - EXO Sehun, Kim Minseok - EXO Xiumin, Kim Jongdae - EXO Chen, Red Velvet Yeri**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSIST OF DIRTY TALK AND MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY, YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR TAB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kagum. Villa keluarga Minseok yang terletak di pinggir pantai ini benar-benar indah dan minimalis. Jendela-jendela kaca yang mendominasi bangunan ini membuat Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah melihat pemandangan pantai yang jarang dilihatnya selama menghabiskan waktu di Seoul.

Terlebih lagi ini _summer_ , musim favorit Baekhyun. Ia tidak yakin hanya butuh satu minggu untuk tinggal di tempat ini.

"Aku sudah menghubungi penjaga villa dan memberitahu bahwa kau menginap." Minseok mendudukkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun. "Jadi kau tidak perlu repot bersih-bersih."

"Aku sudah SMA, Minseok-ah." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar temannya yang khawatir berlebihan padanya. "Aku bisa bersih-bersih walau tidak jago."

Selama tinggal satu atap dengan Jongdae dan Sehun, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah membantu Minseok bersih-bersih. Minseok itu penggila kerapihan, jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika tidak membantunya. Sekali bersih-bersih, Minseok bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga tiga jam. Dan itu setiap hari.

Lebih baik Baekhyun bermain _game_ bersama Sehun.

"Kau jadi pinjam ponselku?"

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum lirih pada Minseok. "Aku membutuhkannya."

Minseok sebenarnya masih agak khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Seminggu terakhir ini, Baekhyun jadi lebih pemurung dibandingkan sebelumnya. Walaupun tidak pernah menangis meraung-raung di depannya, Minseok tahu bahwa hati Baekhyun sedang terluka. Lihat saja, keadaan Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya yang kurus terlihat rapuh, rambutnya jarang ia sisir, kantung matanya pun semakin hari semakin menghitam.

Bahkan keadaannya lebih buruk daripada saat pria yang Minseok ketahui bernama Jongin memakai tubuh Baekhyun seenaknya.

Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Hanya dua kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan pada Minseok seminggu yang lalu.

" _Aku putus."_

Minseok telah berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menolak untuk melakukannya. Baekhyun berkata bahwa malam itu Chanyeol terlihat sangat melindungi Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun tidak punya bukti apa-apa untuk menjelaskan argumennya. Masih jelas di ingatannya ketika ia dibentak setelah berkata bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang membuat keadaannya menjadi rumit seperti ini.

"Aku dan Jongdae bisa menemanimu di sini kalau kau mau."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Kau ingin _flat_ kita berubah jadi abu?"

Minseok terkekeh kecil. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun juga ikut terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, aku masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Minseok menggenggam sebelah tangan Baekhyun. "Berhentilah terlihat baik-baik saja di depanku."

Baekhyun menatap mata Minseok dengan pandangan sayunya. Oh lihatlah, kantung mata itu masih belum mau beranjak dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Menangislah di depanku, Baek. Setidaknya kau tidak menyimpan sisa bebanmu sendirian."

Baekhyun terlihat ragu, namun lima detik kemudian lelaki bermata kecil itu langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Minseok. Minseok bergetar merasakan bagaimana air mata Baekhyun membasahi dadanya dengan cepat. Raungan Baekhyun tertahan oleh dada Minseok yang berhasil menyembunyikan kepalanya. Secara refleks, sebelah tangan Minseok terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang terasa agak kasar.

"Chanyeol jahat…"

Minseok hanya bisa mengelus-elus rambut sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun butuh tempat bersandar, tentu saja.

"Chanyeol jahat, Minseok-ah… Chanyeol jahat…"

"Aku tahu, Baek." Minseok mempererat rangkulannya pada Baekhyun. "Aku tahu."

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini, Minseok terus berdoa agar Baekhyun cepat melupakan laki-laki berpikiran pendek seperti Chanyeol.

oOo

Kyungsoo sedang menyusun jadwal Chanyeol untuk esok hari. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal rapat untuk Chanyeol, jadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengerjakan hal lain.

Telinganya mendengar derap langkah khas bos jangkungnya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh, tapi Chanyeol tentu punya hak untuk datang dan pergi kapan saja selama perusahaan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Selamat pagi..." Kyungsoo melebarkan mata melihat orang yang kini berdiri di samping Chanyeol. "...bos."

"Masuk ke ruanganku. Sekarang."

Kyungsoo baru saja membuka mulut ketika Chanyeol meneruskan langkahnya. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau ikut berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu milik Chanyeol. Ia duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, siap untuk diinterogasi oleh atasannya itu. Sementara orang yang tadi ikut bersama Chanyeol kini tengah duduk di samping orang yang membawanya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kasar sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana Jongin bisa masuk ke ruangan ini jika kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

 _Jongin sialan._

"Bisa saja aku sedang ke kantin atau toilet, _kan_?"

 _Pembelaan yang bagus, Do Kyungsoo!_

Jongin, pria yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol kini menegakkan tulang punggungnya. "Kumohon, Kyungsoo. Berhentilah berpura-pura."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kesal. Walaupun ia merasa agak bersalah pada Jongin, tapi tidak seharusnya ia mempermalukan Kyungsoo di depan Chanyeol. Harga diri Kyungsoo sangat tinggi, jangan lupakan itu.

"Aku telah dengar semuanya dari Jongin, jadi kuharap kau bisa memberikan penjelasan yang sejujur-jujurnya padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Semudah itukah Jongin menggoyahkan kepercayaanmu padaku?"

"Jongin punya bukti. Kau memotong videonya, kan?" nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin. "Lagipula, aku tak pernah mempercayai kata-katamu sejak kita terbangun bersama di apartemenku."

Kyungsoo tertohok. Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan terdengar seperti sebuah mantra jahat baginya. "Kau mempermainkanku, Park Chanyeol…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa aku mempermainkanmu?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Apakah aku pernah berkata bahwa aku mempercayai semua ucapanmu?"

Kyungsoo diam saja. Dijawab atau tidak, tidak ada gunanya saat ini.

"Jadi lebih baik kau jelaskan semuanya padaku." Chanyeol mati-matian menahan emosi yang meluap di dalam dirinya. "Selagi aku masih bersikap baik padamu."

"Kau kan tidak percaya padaku, jadi untuk apa aku-"

"Aku bilang jelaskan semuanya!"

Mata Chanyeol berkilat-kilat marah. Jongin berusaha menahan Chanyeol yang mulai terbakar emosi. Walau bagaimanapun, Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Iya, aku memang membiarkan Jongin menyentuh Baekhyun."

"Brengsek!"

Jongin kini bangkit dari duduknya untuk menahan Chanyeol yang hampir menghajar Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih brengsek, Park Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu sejak awal, tapi kau tak pernah sama sekali melihatku!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Apa? Pernyataan cintaku kau anggap omong kosong?" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku bahkan lebih pantas bersanding denganmu dibanding Baekhyun murahanmu itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. "Baekhyun bukan penipu ulung sepertimu!"

"Oh ya?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Kau pikir apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari? Dia menungging untuk Jongin!"

" _You bastard_."

Chanyeol mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri Jongin. Dan…

 _Bugh!_

Sebuah bogem mentah Chanyeol tujukan ke pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Cukup, Chanyeol!" Jongin kini menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Kau berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya!"

"Kalau sudah begini kau masih mau membelanya, hm?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu. "Setelah mengkhianatimu, kau masih mau membelanya?"

"Iya." Jongin kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa. "Karena aku mencintainya."

Chanyeol yang masih mengontrol deru nafasnya hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari ruangannya. Kyungsoo yang masih _shock_ hanya bisa mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin. Entah lelaki itu akan membawanya ke mana.

"Aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri Kyungsoo besok pagi."

 _Blam!_

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol tertutup rapat, menyisakan pria jangkung yang kini sedang berdiri di atas penyesalannya.

oOo

"Lepaskan aku, Jongin!"

Jongin seolah tuli dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lepas! Aku bilang lepas!"

Jongin masih diam saja sambil melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju _rooftop_.

"Jongin! Le-"

"Mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku tentang rencanamu yang sebenarnya?" Jongin berbalik setelah mereka berdua sampai di _rooftop_ kantor Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Kau ingin bersama dengan Chanyeol, _kan?_ Mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku?"

"Dengar, Jongin. Aku-"

"Apa kau terpaksa menerima cintaku?" Jongin memotong perkataan Kyungsoo yang dirasanya tidak akan memberinya jawaban. "Apa selama ini kau terpaksa menjalin hubungan denganku?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Jongin? Aku lelah menjadi yang kedua!" Kyungsoo berteriak di depan mata Jongin yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Coba pikir bagaimana rasanya ketika kekasihmu memintamu untuk mencari pria lain! Apa itu tidak sama dengan selingkuh? Pikirkan perasaanku!"

"Aku memang melakukannya karena memikirkan perasaanmu!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan senyum meremehkan sebelum berdecih. "Begitu? Kau berselingkuh karena memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh!" Jongin kali ini berteriak keras pada Kyungsoo. "Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Aku melakukannya karena tak ingin kau tiba-tiba meninggalkanku!"

"Kau bicara omong kosong, Kim Jongin!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Jongin kembali menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku juga? Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri dari menyiksamu tiap kali kita melakukannya! Aku ini aneh, Kyungsoo! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena aku!"

Kyungsoo menatap tajam kedua mata Jongin, menuntut penjelasan atas argumennya.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka diriku yang kasar, jadi kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku melakukannya pada orang lain. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu, Kyungsoo." tatapan Jongin melembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sungguh."

Kyungsoo masih belum sanggup berkata-kata. Benarkah yang dikatakan Jongin? Otaknya mendadak berhenti bekerja saat ini.

"Aku berjanji akan berusaha untuk berubah, tapi kumohon…" genggaman tangan Jongin di tangannya semakin erat. "...kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyungsoo mencari secercah kebohongan di mata Jongin, tapi ia gagal menemukannya. Sorot mata Jongin yang teduh membuatnya merasa aman. Seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo baru benar-benar merasa dihargai.

Dan Kyungsoo bisa gila karena perdebatan hatinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo." Jongin tiba-tiba berlutut dengan kedua kakinya. "Maafkan aku."

Mata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memanas. Setitik air jatuh di pipi kirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu jahat pada orang seperti Jongin?

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo ikut berlutut untuk memeluk pria berkulit _tan_ itu. "Maafkan aku."

Jongin balas memeluk Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Jongin ingin bersyukur sebesar-besarnya pada Tuhan karena telah memberinya satu kesempatan lagi. Kesempatan untuk hidup bersama dengan Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat yang ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Kyungsoo… Bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya demi menatap kedua iris mata Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Chanyeol, jadi kumohon belajarlah mencintaiku. Alihkan perasaanmu padaku, Kyungsoo."

"Jongin…" Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir semakin deras. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di cerukan leher Jongin. "Maafkan aku…"

Jongin hanya bisa mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Tidak apa-apa."

oOo

Chanyeol mengemudikan sedan hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun dan memperbaiki hubungannya yang berantakan.

Semua ini salah Chanyeol, tentu saja. Andai hari itu ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun terikat sendirian di ruangannya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin ia masih bisa melihat Baekhyun di sisinya atau bahkan saat ini ia sedang berlibur dengan Baekhyun.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun telah melingkari tujuh hari liburnya-hari libur sebelum liburan akhir semester. Baekhyun memintanya mengosongkan jadwal di hari-hari itu, termasuk hari ini. Baekhyun ingin mengajaknya berlibur ke pantai dan menghabiskan waktu berdua di sana.

 _Pantai? Mungkinkah Baekhyun di sana?_

Chanyeol tidak tahu Baekhyun ada di mana karena telepon genggam pria bermata kecil itu tidak bisa dihubungi. Sejak menghubunginya tiga puluh menit yang lalu, nomor Baekhyun masih tidak aktif. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia tuju adalah apartemen tempat Baekhyun tinggal.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Chanyeol menggedor pintu _flat_ Baekhyun dengan agak tidak sabaran. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil menunggu pintu itu terbuka. Semoga Baekhyun-nya ada di sana, semoga Baekhyun-nya ada di sana, semoga…

 _Cklek!_

"Cari siapa?"

Chanyeol mendesah berlebihan melihat Sehun yang berdiri dengan wajah baru bangun tidur-nya. Ayolah, apakah ekspektasinya berlebihan untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang membuka pintu itu?

"Mana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?" Sehun menguap sekilas. "Dia liburan."

"Liburan?" Chanyeol tercekat. "Ke mana?"

"Mana kutahu." Sehun mengendikkan bahunya malas. "Aku _kan_ bukan ibunya."

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

"Siapa Se-" Jongdae muncul dari balik figur Sehun yang tinggi. "Ah, Chanyeol _hyung_."

"Baekhyun ke mana?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menjambak dua orang yang katanya teman tinggal Baekhyun ini. "Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak tahu Baekhyun ke mana?"

"Baekhyun jarang berbicara dengan kami, _hyung_. Kupikir kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendesah berlebihan. "Iya, dan aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang. Jadi aku bertanya di mana Baekhyun."

"Tadi pagi ia berangkat bersama Minseok." Sehun memiringkan kepala. "Atau aku sedang mimpi?"

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menghajar pria bermarga Oh itu. Wajahnya tampan, tapi otaknya dungu. Benar-benar tidak sinkron.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Jongdae kemudian menjitak keras kepala Sehun.

 _Terima kasih, Kim Jongdae._

"Jadi Baekhyun ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol frustrasi. "Ayolah, aku benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya."

"Kau hubungi saja Minseok." Jongdae kemudian menawarkan sebuah solusi pada Chanyeol. "Kuberikan nomor ponselnya."

Jongdae kemudian mengeja satu-satu nomor ponsel Minseok. Chanyeol berkali-kali mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Jongdae sebelum lelaki jangkung itu beranjak meninggalkan _flat_ mereka.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku memberinya nomor Minseok yang lama." Jongdae kemudian terkekeh geli. "Suruh siapa dia membuat Baekhyun jadi seperti mayat hidup."

Sehun menyeringai dengan wajah _bitchface_ -nya. "Kau memang benar-benar _daebak_ , Kim Jongdae."

oOo

Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di atas pasir pantai yang sudah tidak terlalu panas. Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, jadi matahari sudah tidak terlalu menyengat sekarang. Tangan kirinya memegang satu _cup_ es krim rasa strawberry, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ujung sendok plastik yang sedang ia gigit-gigit.

Pantai ini tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan sebenarnya cukup sepi. Terdapat beberapa villa lain dengan rancangan serupa dari villa yang ia tempati. Dari lima, hanya satu villa lain yang terlihat berpenghuni.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan, tapi Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa villa tersebut terletak tepat di sebelah villa yang ia tempati.

Baekhyun agak terdistraksi oleh perempuan-perempuan yang-menurutnya-wajahnya hampir sama sedang asyik bercengkrama sambil mengenakan _bikini_. Katakan ia sudah agak _straight_ karena matanya tidak beralih dari lekukan yang menurutnya sangat pas di tubuh perempuan-perempuan itu.

Salah satu dari mereka menyadari tatapan Baekhyun dan langsung berteriak. Baekhyun yang sadar pun langsung melambaikan tangan dengan gestur 'maaf' sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menggigit-gigit sendok es krim sambil menatap air laut.

"Hey, apa kau sendirian di sini?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala pada perempuan yang mengenakan bikini merah muda. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

" _Aigo_ , kau ini lucu sekali!" perempuan itu kemudian menjulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Yeri, kau siapa?"

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyambut tangan kecil perempuan itu. "Salam kenal."

"Oh iya, kau benar-benar sendirian? Maksudku, tidak ada orang lain yang menunggumu di dalam sana?" perempuan imut itu menunjuk-nunjuk villa yang Baekhyun tempati dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku sendirian."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa main dengan kami." perempuan itu tersenyum lucu. "Ayo, kau pasti kesepian di sini."

"Tidak, aku tidak kesepian." Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. "Aku memang ingin berlibur sendirian."

" _Tsk_ , kau ini." perempuan itu merengut. "Bahkan aku tidak yakin kau bisa merawat dirimu sendirian."

"Aku sudah SMA!"

Baekhyun agak meninggikan suaranya. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Baekhyun tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil yang butuh orang lain untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, _kan_?

" _Omona!_ " kedua tangan Yeri langsung diletakkan di depan mulut. "Maafkan aku, _oppa_! Kukira kau masih SMP."

"Yak!"

Baekhyun hampir mencerocosi perempuan itu jika saja ia tidak berlari menuju teman-temannya yang lain. _Tsk. Mengganggu saja_.

Es krim yang ada di tangan kirinya kini sudah meleleh setengahnya. Baekhyun langsung saja mengambil satu sendok penuh es krim _strawberry_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kalau sudah mencair seluruhnya tidak akan enak, bukan?

"Kalau _oppa_ butuh sesuatu, panggil kami saja, oke?" teriak Yeri setelah ia kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan apa-apa!"

Baekhyun berdecak sebal sambil kembali menyuap es krim _strawberry_ -nya. Dasar perempuan.

oOo

Baekhyun sedang mengaktifkan telepon genggam milik Minseok ketika pintu depan villa-nya tiba-tiba diketuk. Ia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya untuk sampai di depan pintu.

"Cari siapa?"

"Aku penjaga villa ini." laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku ditugaskan untuk membersihkan bangunan ini sehari sekali."

"O-Oh, begitu." Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Ya sudah, silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Entah perasaannya saja atau wajah pria itu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi penjaga villa. Lihat saja, ia memakai pakaian yang terlalu bagus untuk sekedar menjadi penjaga villa. Penampilannya juga agak sangar. Baekhyun jadi _ngeri_ sendiri.

 _Kringgg!_

Baekhyun lagi-lagi harus mengerutkan kening setelah melihat nomor yang muncul di ponselnya. Seingatnya, ia hanya menyimpan nomor-nomor penting seperti nomor Minseok atau nomor orang tuanya. Otaknya memang tidak dirancang untuk menyimpan angka-angka, jadi jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika tidak bisa mengingat pemilik nomor yang menghubunginya, oke?

"Halo, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

" _B-Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Ia tidak salah dengar, _kan?_ Orang yang berbicara di ujung telepon itu…

"K-Kau- Ah! Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Oh tidak, jangan lagi.

" _Kau di mana, Baekhyun? Cepat beritahu aku!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~_


	6. Chapter 6

" _Halo, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

"B-Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tidak salah dengar, _kan?_ Orang yang berbicara di ujung telepon itu…

" _K-Kau- Ah! Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku!"_

Oh tidak, jangan lagi.

"Kau di mana, Baekhyun? Cepat beritahu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo - EXO D.O**

 **Kim Jongin - EXO Kai**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **EXO Sehun, EXO Xiumin, EXO Chen, Red Velvet Yeri, EXO Tao**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **WARNING! NC (No Children), SMUT, AU (Another Universe), BDSM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSIST OF DIRTY TALK AND MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF STORY, YOU BETTER CLOSE YOUR TAB.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Malam ini langit tidak pelit untuk memperlihatkan kilauan cahaya bintang yang ada di angkasa. Awan-awan putih yang biasanya senang bertengger di cakrawala memilih untuk tidak menganggu. Malam inilah kesempatan bagi orang-orang yang ingin memanjakan mata mereka dengan pemandangan malam yang jarang-jarang terjadi.

Namun sepasang manusia yang kini sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang seolah tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Wajahmu lebih menarik dibandingkan cahaya bintang-bintang itu."

Pria kecil yang ada di rengkuhan pasangannya semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke dada bidang yang menjadi tempat sandarannya saat ini. "Gombal."

Pria yang lebih tinggi hanya terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, _toh_ kau menyukainya."

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari si pria kecil. Ia memilih untuk memainkan jemarinya di atas kulit _tan_ yang tidak terbalut kain.

"Ada apa? Ingin ronde keempat?"

"M-Mana ada!" pria kecil itu memukul dada pasangannya dengan main-main. "Memangnya kau tidak capek?"

"Tidak selama itu bersamamu."

"Kau ini benar-benar!"

Kali ini pria kecil itu memukul dada pasangannya agak lebih keras, sementara pria yang dipukul hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kau menggelikan, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak sedang melawak, Kim Jongin." pria kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu malah semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, pria tinggi berkulit _tan_ yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Semua ini berawal ketika Jongin memilih untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo dengan ucapannya, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke _flat-_ nya. Inilah cara Jongin-si mesum-untuk membuktikan ucapannya: berusaha _making love_ pada Kyungsoo tanpa melibatkan kekerasan. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu terluka karena kelainan Jongin yang disebabkan oleh pengalaman masa lalunya.

Jongin kecil sering melihat ibunya disiksa oleh ayahnya ketika ia terbangun malam-malam. Namun saat matahari menampakkan diri, ayah dan ibu Jongin tetap berlaku seperti biasa-selayaknya orang tua yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai anak-anaknya. Jongin setidaknya berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika ibunya menggugat cerai ayahnya sendiri. Menurut putusan pengadilan, hak asuh Jongin berpindah ke tangan ayahnya.

Ia harus berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai karena kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Jongin masih ingat ketika ayahnya berkata, _"Jangan pernah sakiti orang yang kau cintai."_ dan Jongin bertekad untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin kisah cintanya kelak berakhir dengan penyesalan seperti apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya.

Lalu, setahun setelahnya-saat ia mulai menginjak kelas tiga SMA, ia berkenalan dengan murid pindahan yang sama-sama dicap _player_. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Karena mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, keduanya bisa dekat dalam waktu singkat. Usut demi usut, Jongin akhirnya tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki kelainan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Senang melihat orang lain tersiksa. Dengan kata lain, sadis.

Hanya saja Chanyeol memang terlahir seperti itu, bukan karena pengaruh lingkungan seperti Jongin.

" _Orang seperti kita harus berhati-hati saat melakukan hubungan seks. Kalau kau tidak sengaja menyakiti orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi, bisa-bisa ia kabur."_

" _Lalu bagaimana?"_

" _Lakukan saja dengan orang lain."_

Dan Jongin melakukan saran Chanyeol remaja saat ia sudah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan bersama Kyungsoo. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh terobsesi pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyiksanya berlebihan. Itulah yang mengantarnya pada masalah ini: masalah antara dirinya, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

Jongin sudah memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai kelainan Chanyeol setelah pria itu memutuskannya tempo hari. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat mendengarnya, tapi Jongin tahu apa yang menggantung di sorot mata Baekhyun saat itu.

Baekhyun kecewa.

Jadi, setelah berpikir selama beberapa hari, Baekhyun memilih untuk melupakan Chanyeol dengan menghabiskan _me time_ -nya di villa Minseok. Keputusan yang tepat menurutnya karena villa Minseok terletak di pinggir pantai, jauh dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun salah mengambil keputusan.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Baekhyun yang masih paranoid itu langsung membanting tubuhnya hingga telepon genggam yang tadi digenggamnya jatuh-dengan bagian-bagian ponsel yang berceceran. Orang yang tadi menggenggam erat Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba membeku.

"Ah! M-Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berteriak di muka lelaki itu. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Maafkan aku t-tapi barusan aku melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan." pria itu memasang wajah horor.

Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya takut pada hal-hal menyeramkan pun refleks melebarkan mata. "Melihat ap-apa?"

"Aku m-melihat…" pria itu takut-takut menghela nafas. "...lalat besar."

Demi langit dan bumi, Baekhyun ingin menenggelamkan pria ini ke tengah laut sekarang juga. Jadi ia hampir mengalami serangan jantung karena tiba-tiba disentuh oleh orang asing yang baru saja melihat lalat besar?

 _ **Lalat besar?!**_

"Memangnya sebesar apa lalat itu sampai kau menggenggam lenganku erat-erat, hah?" Baekhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di depan wajah pria-berpenampilan-sangar itu. "Sebesar pintu? Sebesar gajah?"

"Aku takut serangga!" pria itu balas berteriak. "Anak lalat saja sudah menyeramkan apalagi lalat besar!"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah jadi penjaga villa, bodoh!"

"Aku ini saudara Minseok yang ditugaskan menjagamu!"

Ah, pantas saja pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini bagus-bagus.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Wajahnya...

"Iya, aku bersaudara dengan Minseok setelah kakakku menikah dengan saudaranya." pria itu berkata seolah mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun. "Jadi kami tidak mirip sama sekali."

"Oh, begitu." Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Tao. Huang Zitao." pria itu menjulurkan tangan. "Dan kau?"

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan pria itu. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu namaku dari Minseok?"

"Aku hanya mengetes, siapa tahu aku salah orang. Minseok bilang Baekhyun itu manis."

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Baekhyun mendesis.

"Oke, jadi lebih baik jika kita tidak pernah bertemu karena sepertinya aku tidak cocok denganmu." Tao berkata panjang lebar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau yang memutuskan datang kemari, bodoh!" Baekhyun kemudian berdecak kesal. "Karena kau sudah merusak satu-satunya alat komunikasiku. Kau harus bertanggungjawab."

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri!" Tao bersungut kesal. "Ponsel itu ada di tanganmu, jadi itu tanggung jawabmu!"

Baekhyun mengurut dahinya, pusing karena saudara Minseok ini _sassy-as-hell_. Baekhyun memang memiliki sifat yang sama dengannya, _sih_ -tapi ayolah, keluarga Byun memang terlahir seperti itu. Bahkan hingga saat ini ia masih tidak terima jika pria bermata panda itu berstatus sebagai saudara Minseok.

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk mendebat pria China itu dan mulai mengambil komponen-komponen ponsel milik Minseok yang berceceran di atas lantai. Tao yang melihatnya mau tidak mau merasa kasihan-ketahuilah bahwa ia berhati sensitif walau penampilannya agak sangar.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Tapi aku tidak bisa memperbaiki ponselmu."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Oke."

Lalu hening. Tao tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sedangkan pikiran Baekhyun sedang melayang kemana-mana. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara Chanyeol barusan. Suara keka-ah, mantan kekasihnya itu sangat khas. Berat namun lembut. Suruh saja pria itu menyanyi dan Baekhyun akan dengan mudah tertidur. Ah, suara Chanyeol juga terdengar seksi. Lebih seksi lagi jika suara tersebut dipakai untuk mendesah. Mendesah sambil terpejam dan berkata 'ah, lubangmu sempit'-

Tunggu! Mengapa Baekhyun malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Yak, kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengerjap ketika suara Tao yang melengking masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. "A-Ah, t-tidak. Lupakan."

Setelah memasang komponen-komponen ponsel-Minseok-yang-dipinjam-Baekhyun hingga kembali seperti kondisi semula, Baekhyun segera menekan sebuah tombol di bagian atas ponsel untuk menyalakannya.

Satu… Dua… Tiga…

" _Argh_ , tidak bisa menyala!" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya dengan gemas. "Bagaimana ini?"

"A-Aku punya ponsel cadangan!"

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan tajam. "Mengapa tidak bilang daritadi?!"

oOo

Semalaman tadi, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur. Setelah berteriak-teriak di telepon dan panggilannya tiba-tiba terputus, pria yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya lagi. Jawaban yang Chanyeol dapatkan selalu sama, _'nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan, cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak pada operator itu bahwa ia sudah 'mencoba beberapa saat lagi' berkali-kali hingga rasanya ia hampir mati.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Jika memang yang semalam menjawab teleponnya adalah Baekhyun, ia tidak bisa melacak dimana posisi lelaki imut itu saat ini. _For God's sake_ , telepon genggam yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk Chanyeol itu mati. Chanyeol harus meminta bantuan siapa? Sehun? Otaknya dungu. Jongdae? Kerjanya iseng. Minseok?

"Ah benar juga!"

Chanyeol berseru keras sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya virus dungu Sehun memang menular.

Sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan sepanjang jalan, Chanyeol terus berdoa agar ia dipertemukan dengan Minseok, satu-satunya orang yang mungkin bisa ia andalkan untuk mencari Baekhyun.

 _Ting tong!_

Chanyeol masih menutup matanya dan bergerak-gerak gelisah di depan pintu bernomor 307 itu. Semoga saja doanya kali ini dikabulkan dan yang membuka pintu kali ini adalah Minseok-bukan si dungu Sehun atau si iseng Jongdae.

 _Ckrek!_

"Ada apa lagi?"

Chanyeol refleks mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara barusan. Matanya melebar dengan dihiasi binar-binar cahaya. _Terima kasih, Tuhan!_

"Minseok, aku tahu kau tahu di mana Baekhyun, jadi tolong bantu aku untuk bertemu dengannya." Chanyeol memasang wajah memohon di depan Minseok. " _Please_."

Minseok menghela nafas berat. " _Hyung_ , kau menggelikan."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

Lelaki berwajah hamster itu kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tidak puas sudah menyakiti Baekhyun sampai sejauh ini? Kau mau apalagi sekarang? Menyiksa Baekhyun? Membunuh Baekhyun? Atau-"

"Aku ingin minta maaf pada Baekhyun, Minseok-ah." Chanyeol berusaha meraih simpati Minseok yang masih saja menatapnya dingin. "Apakah sesulit itu?"

"Iya, sesulit itu." Minseok menjawab sambil mengamati raut wajah Chanyeol. "Baekhyun sudah memberitahuku tentang semuanya, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau memang kau butuh pendamping, kau bisa mencari pasangan lain di luar sana. Ia sedang memulihkan diri dari traumanya, asal kau tahu."

Hati Chanyeol tertohok. Separah itukah kondisi Baekhyun saat ini? Tapi setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu pribadi yang kuat dan bijaksana. Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mencari celah untuk berpikir positif tentangnya lagi? Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah menutup hati untuknya setelah ia mencampakkannya tempo hari?

"Selama mengenal Baekhyun dari kelas satu, aku baru melihatnya menangis akhir-akhir ini. Jadi jika tujuanmu mengencani Baekhyun memang untuk membuatnya menangis, kurasa kau sudah berhasil."

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca. Sejahat itukah dirinya? Ia tahu bahwa ia berpikiran pendek, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia telah menyakiti orang lain hingga sejauh ini karena sifatnya itu. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang kesayangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyesal, sungguh.

"Minseok-ah… Kumohon..." suara Chanyeol mulai bergetar. "Sekali ini, kumohon…"

Minseok menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

"Tapi-"

"Maaf."

 _Ckrek_.

Pintu itu kembali tertutup. Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya. Pandangannya menatap lurus dengan kosong. Mungkin Baekhyun memang sudah tidak bisa mencari celah untuk berpikir positif tentangnya lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah menutup hati untuknya setelah ia mencampakkannya tempo hari.

Setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk mata kiri pria jangkung itu. Sebuah bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar keluar begitu saja dari mulut Chanyeol.

 _Aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai, Yah._

oOo

Walaupun sempat berseteru karena masalah sepele, Baekhyun dan Tao akhirnya memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ternyata Tao ke Korea karena ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya, seorang pelukis kenamaan yang juga berasal dari China. Namanya Wu Yifan.

Iya, Tao sama-sama _belok_ seperti Baekhyun.

"Kekasihku itu tinggi sekali, tapi badannya kurus. Persis tiang listrik."

 _Bukankah Chanyeol juga begitu?_

"Kalau ia sudah tertawa, mukanya terlihat seperti orang idiot."

 _Bukankah Chanyeol juga begitu?_

"Aku pernah mengajaknya menari, tapi tariannya sangat payah."

 _Bukankah Chanyeol juga begitu?!_

"Hei, kenapa kau melamun?" Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat murung. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, _n-ne_." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya masih mengantuk."

"Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun. Ini sudah jam delapan pagi dan kau masih mengantuk?" Tao menatap horor lelaki imut itu. "Aku juga hobi tidur, tapi aku tidak sepayah dirimu."

Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku payah? Kau bukan pacarku, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku memang payah buatmu."

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang pacar…" Tao menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Bagaimana pacarmu? Siapa namanya?"

 _Sial, sial, sial!_ Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah dengan bodohnya mengucapkan kata 'pacar' di depan anak panda yang penuh rasa ingin tahu macam Tao. Jadi saja, _kan_ …

"Aku tidak punya pacar. Selesai."

"Yah, kau tidak asyik." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, ceritakan padaku sedikit saja. Kalau bukan pacar, orang yang dekat denganmu atau mantan pacarmu juga boleh. Aku capek bercerita daritadi."

Ah, iya. Sebelum ini, Tao sudah bercerita tentang kehidupannya sebagai atlit _wushu_ di China. Juga tentang keluarganya yang agak _strict_. Juga tentang anak panda yang baru lahir di salah satu kebun binatang di China seminggu yang lalu. Hampir semua yang bisa Tao ceritakan telah selesai diceritakan pada Baekhyun. Pantas saja ia capek.

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman semacam itu…?" Baekhyun seperti membuat sebuah pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan. "Jadi kau tidak perlu tahu tentangku. Hahaha."

"Kau tidak punya pengalaman semacam itu atau ingin melupakan pengalamanmu?"

 _Deg!_ Anak panda di sebelahnya ini peramal atau apa, _sih?_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau cerita tentang hal seperti itu."

"Ayolah…"

"Bahas hal lain saja."

"Tapi aku penasaran…"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" Baekhyun agak meninggikan suaranya. "Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu sebelum perutku mulai perih."

"Bacon jahat."

"Namaku Baekhyun bukan Bacon, panda bodoh!"

oOo

Ini sudah hari keempat sejak Baekhyun mulai menempati villa pinggir pantai milik Minseok. Ia harus berterimakasih pada teman tinggalnya, Tao, karena telah membantunya 'bertahan hidup' di sana. Walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama manja, _sih_.

Baekhyun dan Tao sama-sama suka es krim, jadi keduanya sering membeli es krim dari kedai es krim yang letaknya hanya lima ratus meter dari tempat mereka tinggal. Baekhyun selalu membeli rasa strawberry-cinta Baekhyun pada strawberry melebihi apapun di muka bumi-sementara Tao membeli rasa yang berbeda setiap harinya: coklat, _green tea_ , vanilla. Tak ayal mereka selalu berakhir di pinggir pantai sambil sesekali menggigit-gigit sendok plastik yang mereka terima untuk menyuap produk olahan susu itu. Tidak terkecuali hari ini.

"Aku mau potongan strawberry punyamu."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menjauhkan _cup_ es krimnya dari Tao. "Kau punya _topping_ sendiri, _kan?_ "

Bibir Tao mengerucut. "Tapi aku juga mau strawberry!"

Baekhyun memberengut sebal. "Harusnya kau meminta _topping_ potongan buah strawberry juga tadi!"

"Tapi _topping_ es krimku sudah banyak."

Bukan banyak, tapi terlalu banyak. Es krim Tao dihiasi oleh _kit kat, skittles_ , potongan kiwi, _mochi,_ dan… apalagi itu? Kacang almond?

"Ya sudah, tidak usah minta punyaku!"

Tao berdecih pelan. "Dasar pelit. Menyebalkan."

Lalu terdengar suara cekikikan samar-samar yang terdengar dari sebelah kiri mereka. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ah, pasti perempuan-perempuan centil itu lagi.

"Ada masalah apa?"

Baekhyun berusaha memasang wajah sangar pada perempuan-perempuan itu, tapi hasilnya…

" _Kya_ , _neomu kyeopta!_ "

Sekelompok perempuan dengan pakaian minim khas musim panas itu tertawa-tawa gembira melihat Baekhyun yang menurut mereka menggelikan. Apa salah Baekhyun, _sih?_

Lagipula lihatlah mereka. Apa yang lebih bagus dari mereka dibanding Baekhyun? Wendy, Joy, Irene, Seulgi, muka semuanya mirip-mirip. Dan Yeri lebih mirip dengan-

Eh tunggu. Yeri tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kenapa melamun, _oppa_?"

"Yak! Jangan ikut-ikutan mereka!" Baekhyun hampir saja melemparkan _cup_ es krimnya pada Tao jika ia tidak ingat betapa besar rasa cintanya pada strawberry. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka menyebalkan."

Tao terkekeh pelan. "Jangan begitu, siapa tau suatu saat nanti kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka."

"Mana ada." Baekhyun menyuap sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak suka perempuan."

"Benarkah?"

 _Oh, shit._

"Kupikir kau suka perempuan?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihat Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ah, berarti kita sama."

 _Tidak, kau terlalu berisik._

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang mungkin bisa kujodohkan denganmu." Tao begitu _excited_ membuka telepon genggamnya. "Dia tampan seperti Kris."

Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan tatapan aneh.

"Maksudku, Wu Yifan."

"Bukan itu." Baekhyun masih menatap Tao aneh. "Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang yang otaknya miring sepertimu."

"Yak! Aku tidak seperti itu, kau saja yang-"

"Baekhyun _oppa!_ "

Dengan sedikit enggan, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, ke arah orang yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ne?"

"Aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di villa kami malam ini." wanita itu, Yeri, tersenyum sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Datanglah kalau sempat."

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak sem-"

"Apakah banyak makanan?"

Baekhyun sepertinya benar-benar harus membawa Tao ke kebun binatang. Panda ini kurang nutrisi.

"Tentu saja. Kami memesan _bulgogi, topokki, soju,_ lalu _samgyeopsal, galbi-_ "

"Oke, aku ikut."

"Yak!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi untuk menjitak kepala Tao.

"Ayolah Baek, kapan lagi kau bisa makan makanan sebanyak itu secara gratis?" Tao memprovokasi Baekhyun. "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan ke sana sendirian."

"Ya sudah. Pergi saja." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oke." Tao bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan lupa, malam ini malam Jumat. Biasanya hal-hal aneh terjadi di malam Jumat. Minggu lalu saja temanku tiba-tiba mengalami hal aneh di rumahnya. Lampu rumahnya tiba-tiba mati, lalu pintunya-"

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun agak berteriak untuk menghentikan panda China kurang ajar itu. "Aku ikut."

"Ah, senangnya." Yeri tersenyum manis sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. "Oke, kutunggu kalian nanti malam. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, cantik."

"Yak! Kau ini sebenarnya suka laki-laki atau perempuan, Huang _panda_ Zitao?!"

oOo

Baekhyun harus mengaku kalau keputusannya untuk datang ke pesta Yeri malam ini tidak salah. Pesta kecil apanya? Makanan dan minumannya saja banyak sekali. Ia juga kagum pada dekorasi khas anak perempuan yang didominasi warna-warna pastel yang terkesan imut tapi tidak terlihat murah. Jangan lupakan botol-botol _soju_ yang tersimpan apik di pojok ruangan. Bagaimana Yeri bisa mendapatkannya? Umurnya saja masih jauh dari Baekhyun.

 _Yeri pasti anak orang kaya_ , pikir Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yeri!"

 _Oh, jadi gadis ini berulang tahun_.

"Semoga impianmu untuk debut tiga tahun lagi terwujud, ya!"

 _Oh, jadi gadis ini calon artis._

"Gaunmu bagus sekali!"

 _Ah, tipikal perempuan_.

"Aku iri denganmu, Yeri-ah."

 _Omong kosong._

"Makanannya banyak sekali."

 _Dasar penji-_

Oh tunggu, itu suara Tao.

"Kau tidak berkeliling mencari makanan lain?" Tao berkata dengan mulutnya yang penuh kue beras. "Aku sudah makan enam macam."

" _Aish_ , kau ini benar-benar." Baekhyun mendesis. "Bahkan acara potong kuenya saja belum dimulai."

"Memangnya harus menunggu potong kue dulu?" Tao memasukkan satu kue beras lagi ke dalam mulutnya. "Nanti makanannya jadi tidak enak."

"Terserah kau sajalah." Baekhyun mendesah kalah. "Kau dan aku memang be-"

" _Perhatian, para tamu undangan dipersilakan untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah. Acara akan segera dimulai."_

" _See?_ Aku tidak terlalu tidak tahu diri, _kan?_ "

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Tao dan langsung berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud. Ia berdiri di barisan ketiga dari depan. _Tamunya banyak juga_ , pikir Baekhyun.

Acara pemotongan kuenya berjalan sangat lama, sungguh. MC acara sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu, sementara Yeri tetap pada kegiatannya melihat jam tangan yang ia sembunyikan di dekat kue ulang tahunnya. _Mungkin tamu spesial di acara ini belum datang_ , pikir Baekhyun.

" _Oppa!_ " Yeri melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang baru datang dari pintu di seberang posisi Baekhyun.

"Yeri-ah, maaf aku terlambat."

Tunggu dulu. Suaranya… Suara berat namun lembut itu…

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara pemotongan kuenya!"

 _Oh, shit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Halo readers! Akhirnya aku bisa update chapter ini setelah pulang mudik._

 _Happy belated Eid Mubarak!_

 _Ahem. Jadi tadinya aku mau buat ini jadi chapter terakhir, tapi yang aku simpulkan dari yang kalian sarankan, kalau konflik ChanBaek berakhir gitu aja ga akan seru. Jadilah aku memutar otak gimana caranya biar Chanyeol ga seenak jidat lagi sama Baekhyun._

 _*lalu diajak high five sama Baekhyun*_

 _Mungkin chapter depan cerita ini bakal beneran tamat :)) Doakan aja yaa semoga nulisnya lancar hehe._

 _Terima kasih buat semua saran dan supportnya, it means so much to me. *hug*_

 _Nantikan aku di chapter selanjutnya, ya~ Annyeong ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun sepertinya harus bersyukur karena Tuhan tidak kunjung menambah tinggi badannya. Ia hanya perlu bergeser sedikit untuk menutupi diri dari pandangan orang-orang. Dan sekali lagi ia harus bersyukur karena ia bertemu dengan Tao. Walaupun kadang-ralat, sering-mengesalkan, pria tinggi itu berguna juga dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Happy birthday Kim Yerim! Happy birthday Kim Yerim!"

Tunggu. Marganya Yeri itu… Kim?

Tapi-

"Potong kuenya, potong kuenya, potong kuenya sekarang juga."

Baekhyun daritadi hanya ikut bertepuk tangan dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan. Ayolah, berbagai macam pikiran berlalu lalang di kepalanya. Apa mungkin tamu spesial itu pacar Yeri? Mantan pacar? Atau seseorang yang telah dijodohkan dengan Yeri? Tidak, itu ide yang buruk. Tapi itu masuk akal! Tapi tetap saja! Yeri itu-

"Kepada siapa kau akan memberikan _first cake_ -mu, Yeri?" MC di acara tersebut kembali bersuara.

"Tentu saja _oppa_ -ku." Yeri tersenyum lebar sambil mengambil garpu untuk menyuap kue. "Chanyeol _oppa_."

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Red Velvet Yeri, EXO Tao**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Chanyeol merasa aneh. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang benar bahwa seseorang memperhatikannya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Apalagi saat Yeri sedang memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol merasa diawasi dengan intens oleh seseorang.

Chanyeol berusaha berpikir positif. Mungkin saja orang-orang di sekitarnya memperhatikannya karena Yeri menyebut namanya, _kan?_ Ah, iya. Pasti itu alasannya.

"Chanyeol _oppa,_ mengapa sudah lama tidak ke rumahku?"

Pria jangkung yang ditanya itu menoleh, lalu terkekeh kecil. "Maafkan aku cantik, banyak hal yang aku urus akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi Yeri kangen _oppa_."

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Yeri dengan lembut. "Bukannya katamu sahabat-sahabatmu menyenangkan, ya?"

"Tapi tetap saja…" Yeri memainkan jemarinya. "Sering-seringlah main ke rumah Yeri."

"Aku juga ingin, Yeri-ah…" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Yeri. "Tapi _oppa_ harus mengurus perusahaan _appa_. Kalau nanti _oppa_ tidak sibuk, _oppa_ janji akan berkunjung lagi ke rumah Yeri."

Senyum Yeri mengembang. " _Yaksok?_ "

Chanyeol mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yeri yang sudah duluan teracung di udara. " _Yaksok_."

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Yeri berbisik pelan pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sudah memesankan _soju_ untukku."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah sebelum mengusak rambut Yeri yang sebelumnya tertata rapi. "Dasar anak kecil!"

Ehm. Yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada Chanyeol bukan Yeri, tapi Baekhyun.

"Baek, makanlah sedikit. Jangan terlalu banyak minum."

Bukannya mengikuti kata-kata Tao, Baekhyun malah mengambil satu botol _soju_ dari atas meja. Botol keempatnya malam ini. "Akuuu m-mau minum, Tao. Sedikiiit saja."

Tao menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tidak mau repot membawamu ke villa dengan kondisimu yang mabuk berat, Byun Baekhyun."

"Malam iniii saja. _Please_?" Baekhyun memasang _aegyo_ demi mendapat simpati Tao.

"Baiklah. Satu lagi. Jangan lebih." Tao menjauhkan Baekhyun dari meja di pojok ruangan itu, menghindari Baekhyun mengambil botol lebih.

Jadilah sepasang teman tinggal itu kini duduk di area belakang villa yang ditinggali Yeri bersama teman-temannya. Semilir angin pantai berhembus menyapa Baekhyun yang kesadarannya tinggal setengah, sementara Tao malah sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sesekali berbicara _ngelantur_.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ jahat, sepertinya ia anak setan."

"Pantat Sehun besaaar sekali. Aku sering tak tahan untuk meremasnya seperti ini."

"Jongdae _edan_ , bisa-bisanya aku diturunkan di tempat _mangkal banci_."

Tao sudah menepuk jidat berkali-kali. Setelah menepuk jidat, Tao kembali menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan aneh orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Ayolah, ini pesta Yeri dan Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu malu untuk mabuk seenaknya seorang diri. Baekhyun dan Tao bahkan baru kenal Yeri kurang dari seminggu yang lalu.

"Mengapa _yoda_ itu datang lagi? Servis Kyungsoo _hyung_ kurang oke? Hahahahaha..."

 _Siapa itu Kyungsoo? Dan siapa itu Yoda?! Bukannya itu karakter Star Wars?_

"Kalau dia butuh lubang sempit, dia salah orang."

 _Bicara apa kau Byun Baekhyun?!_

"Aku ini lebih muda, lebih _fresh_ , lebih sempit, lebih hmpph-"

Tao membekap mulut Baekhyun dan menyimpan sebelah tangannya lagi di sekeliling bahu Baekhyun, membawa lelaki setengah sadar itu pergi dari villa Yeri. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun semakin meracau tidak jelas.

 _Ayolah, Tao! Kau atlit wushu, kau pasti bisa menyeret Baekhyun sampai villa! Kau pasti bisa! Kau pasti bi-_

"Hei! Berhenti!"

oOo

Semilir angin pantai berhembus meniup tirai putih yang menutupi jendela. Sinar matahari mencari celah untuk merasuki ruangan yang butuh kehangatan. Kicau burung memanggil manusia yang masih ingin terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Termasuk sepasang manusia yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang putih dengan ukuran _queen size_.

Lelaki yang lebih jangkung perlahan bangkit untuk menyandarkan dirinya di kepala ranjang. Kepala lelaki yang lebih kecil ia taruh secara perlahan di dadanya. Sebelah lengannya memeluk kepala lelaki itu, mencoba memberinya kehangatan.

"Ngh…"

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat lelaki yang kini berada di pelukannya menggeliat kecil. Senyumannya kian lebar ketika menyadari bahwa tangan mungil itu bergerak untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan, anak manis?"

…

…

…

Mata si lelaki mungil tiba-tiba terbuka. S-Suara t-tadi _kan_ …

"ASTAGA!"

Lelaki mungil itu, Byun Baekhyun, seketika bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Matanya menatap horor lelaki yang kini sedang tersenyum idiot padanya. "Kau sedang apa di sini, hah?"

"Kau lupa tentang semalam?"

Baekhyun melebarkan mata ketika lelaki itu mengucapkan kata 'semalam'. Biasanya, yang terjadi malam-malam itu aneh-aneh, seperti…

"Tenang saja, aku hanya menemanimu tidur."

 _Tuh, kan._

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku, jadi lebih baik kau keluar sekarang juga."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sekasar ini, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi! Keluar!"

"Baekhyun… Aku-" lelaki jangkung itu berusaha meraih tangan Baekhyun yang mengepal.

"Keluar!" Baekhyun berteriak memilukan. "Keluar sekarang juga! Keluar!"

Lelaki jangkung itu, Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan iba. Lelaki mungil itu kini terduduk sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lutut. Kedua tangan mungilnya telah berpindah ke depan telinga, seolah menutup akses getaran udara untuk masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Jadi, dengan berat hati, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sempat menengok Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum kaki panjangnya benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Hatinya sakit, sungguh. Semalam, ia melihat Baekhyun dipapah oleh seseorang yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Tao. Setelah ia cerita panjang lebar mengenai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, akhirnya Tao mengizinkannya untuk menemani Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki itu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berencana untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Baekhyun pagi ini, saat Baekhyun sudah memperoleh kesadarannya kembali.

Itu rencananya.

Tapi hal yang Chanyeol dapati pagi ini sungguh membuat hatinya sakit. Baekhyun terlihat sangat terluka setelah mendapati kehadirannya. Chanyeol memang tidak berekspektasi untuk mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan duduk dengan kedua lututnya yang ditekuk dan hampir menangis. Sejahat itukah Chanyeol?

" _Hyung_."

Chanyeol menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau… Sudah berbicara padanya?"

Chanyeol mendesah keras. "Belum."

"Oh."

Kemudian hening. Baik Tao atau Chanyeol tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka. Keduanya ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi mereka sama-sama canggung.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berkenalan tidak lebih dari dua belas jam yang lalu.

"Tao." Chanyeol akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu…"

Kedua laki-laki jangkung itu kemudian berpindah tempat. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di bagian belakang villa, tempat Tao dan Baekhyun makan es krim setiap harinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit ketika nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Sejak kapan ia jadi kasar begitu?"

Tao mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, sejak bertemu dengannya dia sudah begitu. Kupikir sebelum ini dia selalu seperti itu."

Chanyeol menerawang jauh. Ia masih ingat Baekhyun yang manja, manis, dan kikuk di depan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan ia masih ingat _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat imut dan mampu membuatnya luluh dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik. Ia sangat kenal Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang saat ini ada di kamarnya bukan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal.

 _Pain makes people change_ , itu kata orang-orang. Dan Chanyeol baru percaya itu sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf sebelum aku pergi."

Tao menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. "Ke mana?"

"Beijing." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Aku baru mengekspansi perusahaanku ke sana. Aku harus memastikan semua berjalan lancar sebelum aku bisa menyerahkannya pada orang lain."

"Oh, jadi kau… Ng… Apa namanya…"

"CEO."

"Ah, ya. Itu." Tao menjentikkan jari. "Kukira _hyung_ paling tidak masih kuliah atau baru lulus kuliah."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

Tao mau tidak mau ikut terkekeh. Padahal ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu.

"Tapi _hyung_ …" Tao terlihat berpikir. "Kau tidak akan pergi lama-lama, _kan?_ Maksudku, kau tidak akan pergi selama itu hingga kau harus dimaafkan Baekhyun sekarang. Maksudku..."

"Iya, aku mengerti." Chanyeol memotong pertanyaan Tao. "Apakah menurutmu enam bulan itu waktu yang lama?"

"Tergantung, _sih_ …"

"Buatku, itu lama." Chanyeol kembali menerawang. "Aku meninggalkannya tiga jam saja dia sudah terkena masalah. Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkannya enam bulan?"

Tao terdiam. Sepertinya lelaki jangkung ini sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu pihak mana yang benar, jadi ia tidak mau memihak siapa-siapa. Dan… Ah, ya! Tao teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu siapa itu Yeri?" akhirnya Tao menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Yeri itu adik bungsu dari suami kakakku." Chanyeol menjawab Tao dengan tenang. "Semacam adik ipar."

Tao memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diungkapkannya.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Yeri tidak pernah dan tidak akan berpacaran atau melakukan hal-hal aneh. Dia hanya terlalu menggemaskan." Chanyeol bicara panjang lebar setelah membaca kekhawatiran di wajah Tao. "Kami masih tahu diri untuk keluar batasan seperti itu. Lagipula aku _gay_."

Tao tertawa garing. "Hahaha benar juga. Hahaha…"

"Aku jadi berpikir…" Chanyeol mempertemukan jemari tangannya. "...mungkin aku harus berhenti memperjuangkan Baekhyun."

Tao menatapnya penuh tanya, meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini karena aku. Mungkin aku tidak layak untuk dimaafkan…"

Kemudian hening lagi. Tao tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, sementara Chanyeol malah asyik mengamati ombak kecil yang tersapu angin.

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat ke Beijing?"

"Jam satu siang nanti."

oOo

"Jadi, kapan kau berangkat ke Beijing?"

"Jam satu siang nanti."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun saat ini sedang meringkuk di balik sofa besar yang menghadap pantai. Percakapan Chanyeol dan Tao bisa cukup terdengar dari posisinya saat ini. Termasuk Chanyeol yang katanya akan pergi ke Beijing.

Baiklah, Beijing bukan tempat yang jauh dari Seoul. Enam bulan juga bukan waktu yang terlalu lama. Tapi masalahnya di sini hanya satu: hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang rumit.

Iya, Chanyeol memang memutuskan Baekhyun secara sepihak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Chanyeol saat itu lebih percaya Kyungsoo yang ingin merebutnya dari Baekhyun. Tapi lihatlah apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu sekarang: memohon maaf pada Baekhyun dan bertingkah seolah-olah lelaki itu mengharapnya kembali.

Lelaki macam apa Chanyeol ini?

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak kenyataan bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol telah mengisi hidup Baekhyun dan menemaninya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Chanyeol itu sosok yang dewasa bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa bermanja-manja seharian pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tidak akan marah-setidaknya jika Baekhyun cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu pekerjaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu lelaki idaman, sungguh.

Tapi hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin kembali padanya. Setelah melihat ke belakang, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lebih berharga dari pelacur yang menjajakan diri mereka di pinggir jalan. Baekhyun membiarkan Jongin menikmati tubuhnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Baekhyun telah berbohong pada Chanyeol tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Pacar macam apa Baekhyun ini?

Dan di sinilah ia, berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk melupakan Chanyeol. _Well_ , hal itu berjalan cukup lancar, setidaknya sebelum Chanyeol menunjukkan batang hidungnya di pesta Yeri kemarin malam. Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa ia berhalusinasi setelah menenggak terlalu banyak _soju_.

Tapi, setelah mendapati pria jangkung itu terbangun di sebelahnya tadi pagi, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak boleh goyah lagi. Ia tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah dan sakit hati ketika melihat Chanyeol. Benar-benar berpisah dengan Chanyeol mungkin merupakan pilihan paling tepat bagi keduanya. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa mencari lelaki yang lebih baik dari Baekhyun dan Baekhyun bisa mencari lelaki yang lebih bisa menerimanya daripada Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun harus melepaskan Chanyeol. Tuhan sudah menolongnya dengan mengirim Chanyeol ke Beijing, jadi Baekhyun seharusnya bersyukur, _kan?_

Ya, Baekhyun harus bersyukur walau kini hatinya tidak karuan.

oOo

"Kau tidak akan mengantarnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kedua lututnya masih tertekuk sehingga kepalanya bisa nyaman bersandar di sana. "Tidak usah diantar. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi."

Tao menghembuskan nafas kasar. " _Fod God's sake_ , Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki yang kau cintai akan pergi dan kau tidak memberinya salam perpisahan?"

"Pertama, dia hanya pergi ke Beijing. Kedua, dia bukan lelaki yang aku cintai. Jadi jangan paksa aku, oke?"

Tao mengendikkan bahu. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau mengaku. Jangan menyesal nantinya."

Dan beginilah jadinya. Baekhyun ditinggal sendirian di ruang tengah sementara Tao menyempatkan diri untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin malam.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara kendaraan yang baru dinyalakan. Mungkin itu mobil yang akan digunakan oleh Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Lagipula ini sudah jam sebelas dan Chanyeol akan berangkat jam satu.

Dan Baekhyun agak terganggu oleh kenyataan bahwa dirinya ingat akan hal itu.

Setelah merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa suara kendaraan itu semakin menjauh. Mungkin Chanyeol yang pergi.

"Dia sudah pergi, Baek."

 _Benar, kan_.

Chanyeol yang pergi.

Chanyeol sudah pergi.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

Dan kalimat yang bisa diucapkan Baekhyun tentang hal tersebut adalah, "Ah. Syukurlah."

 _Well_ … Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu? Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan Chanyeol ada di sini, jadi Baekhyun seharusnya bersyukur ketika Chanyeol pergi.

Lelaki imut itu kemudian memaksakan seulas senyum sebelum kembali berkata, "Ayo kita beli es krim!"

Benar. Satu-satunya hal yang mungkin bisa membuat Baekhyun senyum sekarang adalah es krim.

oOo

"Kau tidak biasanya memesan _topping_ selain strawberry."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya kau menikmati _topping_ _kit kat_ dan _mochi_ -mu saat terakhir kali kau makan es krim, jadi aku penasaran."

" _Well_ , kedai es krim itu harus menyewaku sebagai bintang iklan mereka. Pasti laku."

Keduanya lalu terkekeh bersamaan. Rasa percaya diri Tao terlampau tinggi sampai Baekhyun tidak habis pikir karenanya.

Hari ini sama saja seperti hari-hari kemarin. Angin pantai yang mengacaukan rambut Baekhyun dan Tao, ombak-ombak kecil yang saling berlarian, dan matahari yang dengan sukarela memberikan penerangan secara gratis.

Oh, ada yang berbeda. Perempuan-perempuan _centil_ di samping villa mereka tidak terlihat. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena pesta kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku rindu Kris."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Tao. "Kau bisa bertemu Kris-mu di sini, _kan?_ "

"Kau mengizinkannya berkunjung ke sini? Benarkah?" Tao melebarkan mata. "Sungguh?"

"Ng…"

Sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Baekhyun. Kris-Wu Yifan-kekasih Tao itu tinggal di Korea, _kan?_ Jadi Tao bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya di negeri kelahiran Baekhyun ini.

Bukan di villa.

"Terima kasih Baek!"

"Yak, Tao!"

Tao memeluk Baekhyun terlampau erat hingga lelaki mungil itu kesulitan bernafas. Ingatkan panda China ini untuk mengontrol emosinya lain kali.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kris sekarang."

Dan dengan begitu Tao langsung beranjak dari sisi Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam villa. Tentu saja untuk mengambil telepon genggamnya, tapi…

"Baekhyun! Kemarilah!"

Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit sendok plastik es krim itu secara refleks menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"H-Headline beritanya…"

"Berita?"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Ini masih jam tiga dan setahunya acara berita harian baru dimulai jam empat sore nanti.

"Berita apa?"

"P-Pesawat…"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. _Tidak_...

"...jatuh…"

 _Tidak mungkin_ …

"...berangkat dari Incheon…"

 _Tidak mungkin itu pesawat Chanyeol_ …

"...jam satu siang tadi…"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun berteriak cukup keras hingga Tao tersentak. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan es krimnya yang jatuh di atas pasir pantai hanya untuk menghampiri Tao yang masih terpaku di depan televisi.

"Katakan itu bukan pesawat Chanyeol, Tao!"

Tao diam. Bibirnya kelu. Tanpa ia berkata sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Katakan Chanyeol tidak naik pesawat itu!"

Pria China berwajah sangar itu malah meneteskan setitik air mata dari mata kirinya. "Dengarkan aku, Baekhyun… Kau-"

"Tolong katakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak naik pesawat itu!" Baekhyun kemudian jatuh terduduk di bawah kaki Tao. "Chanyeol tidak mungkin naik pesawat itu… Tidak mungkin…"

"B-Baekhyun…"

"Chanyeol… Tidak mungkin…"

"Baek…"

Tao kemudian jongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun yang menangis sesenggukan, berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan. Baekhyun yang masih _shock_ hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin' dan nama Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Seharusnya Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'selamat tinggal' pada Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pergi… Seharusnya Baekhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu menyerah dalam memperjuangkannya… Seharusnya tidak perlu ada kata 'seharusnya' yang bisa membuat Baekhyun menyesal hari ini…

"Chanyeol… Tidak mungkin… Dia pasti sudah sampai Beijing… Chanyeol…"

"Baek…" Tao mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tenangkan dirimu…"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, merasa hampa setelah kenyataan menghampirinya dengan kejam. Chanyeol tidak pantas mati, sungguh. Baekhyun merasa Tuhan tidak adil karena ini. Mengapa bukan Baekhyun saja yang mati duluan? Hidup Chanyeol akan lebih berharga daripada hidupnya.

"Baek… Aku harus ke Incheon." Tao kemudian berkata setelah Baekhyun dirasa lebih tenang. "Mereka butuh informasi Chanyeol untuk keperluan identifikasi."

Dan Baekhyun menangis lagi. Tao agak menyesal telah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat Tao menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Ng?"

"Kita sudah sampai." Tao kemudian membukakan pintu bagi dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun. "Ayo."

Kepala Baekhyun masih pusing akibat terlalu lama menangis dan tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Tao yang mengerti keadaan temannya itu kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir taksi yang mereka tumpangi.

"A-Aku bisa j-jalan sendiri." Baekhyun bicara sesenggukan.

"Tidak, aku akan menuntunmu." Tao mencegah Baekhyun yang hendak melepaskan rangkulannya.

"T-Tapi…"

"Sssh…" Tao mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang ada di rangkulannya. "Kali ini saja, menurutlah padaku."

Baekhyun yang kehabisan tenaga itu akhirnya menurut juga pada Tao. Lagipula, sepertinya ia terlihat jelek saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan, mata sipitnya yang sembab, hidung merah. Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti pasien rumah sakit yang melarikan diri.

Tao kemudian menghampiri pos yang disediakan oleh pihak bandara untuk proses identifikasi. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya, siapa tahu saja ia berguna memberikan informasi seperti data tinggi badan atau berat badan.

"Siapa nama kerabat Anda?"

"Park Chanyeol."

Petugas berpakaian oranye tersebut kemudian mengetikkan tiga suku kata ke dalam _laptop_ -nya. Park. Chan. Yeol.

"Maaf, tapi nama tersebut tidak ada di daftar penumpang yang ada di pesawat yang dimaksud."

Tao dan Baekhyun sama-sama bengong. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol yang memberitahu Tao dan Baekhyun tentang kepergiannya ke Beijing. Seharusnya ia ada di pesawat itu, _kan?_

Kecuali kalau…

"Baekhyun?"

Lelaki yang namanya dipanggil refleks memalingkan wajah. _Astaga! Itu kan..._

"C-Cha-Chan-"

 _Ya Tuhan!_

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun kemudian berlari menuju Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang menyergapinya saat ini.

"B-Baek…"

Baekhyun secara refleks memeluk lelaki jangkung itu sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia. "Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kukira kau mati, bodoh!" Baekhyun malah menangis di dada Chanyeol. "Kukira kau… K-Kau…"

"Ssst, _hajima_." Chanyeol mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun, tapi tangisan lelaki mungil itu malah semakin deras. "Aku di sini, Baek."

"J-Jangan pergi… Jangan pergi…"

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. Entah Tuhan merencanakan apa dengan kejadian ini, tapi Chanyeol bersyukur berkas kantornya tertinggal barusan akibat sekretaris barunya yang ceroboh.

"Dengar, anak manis." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang masih basah oleh air mata, memaksanya untuk melihat ke dalam matanya. "Aku harus pergi hari ini, oke? Kita bisa bertemu lagi saat aku kembali ke Korea."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kekar Chanyeol. "B-Bagaimana kalau… P-Pesawatnya…"

"Baek…" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku berjanji akan kembali minggu depan. Tunggu aku, oke?"

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria jangkung bermarga Park itu. Dadanya membuat Baekhyun merasa hangat, sungguh.

"Baek, apa ini berarti…" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. "...kita _balikan?_ "

Pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Demi apapun, pertanyaan Chanyeol terlalu _on point!_

"M-Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku iya." Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Menurutmu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Dada Chanyeol memang terbaik. _Jjang_ , kalau orang Korea bilang.

"Hey, Baek-"

"Iya, Channie sayang."

Chanyeol hampir melompat kegirangan jika saja ia tidak sadar bahwa ini di tempat umum. Tuhan memang baik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk saling introspeksi diri dalam hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tahu ia harus sabar dalam menghadapi Chanyeol yang keras dan Chanyeol tahu ia harus bisa mengendalikan sifatnya itu. Masih banyak hari-hari yang menanti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke depannya. Hari-hari mereka tidak akan selamanya cerah, namun mereka bisa belajar bagaimana cara berlindung dari hujan dan badai.

 _Because they know that deep down in their heart, they won't ever lose faith in each other._

"Aku akan menemuimu Sabtu depan. Tunggu aku ya, Baek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA._

 _Endingnya… Aku bingung harus mengakhiri ini kaya gimana. Rencananya sih mau bikin bonus chapter gitu… Biar ada adegan NC-nya lagi aja gitu HAHAHA. Tanganku gatel pengen nulis bagian enaenanya ChanBaek setelah balikan (eh)_

 _Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan yaa. Maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. :)_

 _._

 _MAKASIH UDAH NGIKUTIN CERITA INI SAMPAI HABIS! I'm nothing without your support! Love you guys so damn much! (insert kiss emoticons here)_


	8. BONUS CHAPTER

_HAI! Akhirnya aku selesai bikin bonus chapter ini~ (shooting fireworks)_

 _Ini buat kalian yang nungguin momen ChanBaek. Cerita ini cenderung fluffy, tapi akhirnya tetep smutty kok kkk~_

 _Makasih udah ngasih support dengan ngisi kotak review! Semoga makin disayang bias ^^~_

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Faith**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun - EXO Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol - EXO Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BONUS CHAPTER**

 _10.36 AM, Beijing Capital International Airport._

Baekhyun menyeret koper kecilnya melewati pintu kedatangan internasional. Langkahnya yang kecil dibuat pelan sehingga penumpang lain memlih untuk menyusulnya dari sebelah kanan. Matanya melihat dengan seksama orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sesosok lelaki jangkung yang mengangkat karton bertuliskan namanya.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk menemukan karakter _hangul_ diantara karakter-karakter China tradisional, tapi Baekhyun tidak juga menemukan namanya yang ditulis dalam karakter khas Korea itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Itu dia suara orang yang dicarinya: suara berat dan ceria khas Park Chanyeol. Tapi, di mana orangnya?

"Baekhyun! Baek!"

Baekhyun melihat sebuah karton yang bergoyang-goyang dengan cepat hingga menarik perhatiannya. Ah, itu dia!

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlihat konyol dengan karton berwarna merah muda yang ia pegang.

"Channie!"

"Apa kabar, Baekkie sayang?" Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan kartonnya begitu saja dan segera memeluk kekasih mungilnya untuk mengangkatnya sedikit dari atas tanah. "Apa ujianmu sukses? Hmm?"

"Lepas, Channie. Aku malu." cicit Baekhyun sambil berpegangan pada bahu bidang kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau terkekeh sambil menurunkan Baekhyun pada posisi semula. "Kenapa? Malu punya kekasih seperti aku?"

"Bukan begitu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "A-Aku malu kalau harus mesra-mesraan di depan orang lain."

 _Tipikal anak kecil,_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah. Jadi kau mau mesra-mesraan di mana? Di kamarku?" Chanyeol berbisik iseng.

"Dasar mesum!"

Baekhyun mengunjungi Beijing setelah ia dinyatakan naik ke kelas tiga. Tadinya, Chanyeol ingin mengunjungi Korea seminggu yang lalu untuk memberi kekasihnya itu ucapan selamat. Tapi apa mau dikata, perusahaan butuh Chanyeol agar tetap berjalan lancar.

"Karena kau sedang di sini, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Chanyeol berkata begitu setelah menutup pintu mobilnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Tapi pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku untuk hari ini." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun setelah selesai memasangkan _safety belt_ pada kekasihnya itu. "Jadi, kau bisa memilikiku seharian."

"Jadi aku harus bahagia?" Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum meremehkan pada Chanyeol.

"Kau akan berterimakasih padaku nanti, Byun Baekhyun."

oOo

"Whoa."

Baekhyun belum mengedipkan mata sejak ia turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan menatapi sekelilingnya. "Ini indah sekali, Channie."

Chanyeol tersenyum, senang karena pilihannya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke tempat ini tidak salah. "Kau suka?"

"Sangat." Baekhyun kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol yang baru saja memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. " _Xièxiè_ , Channie."

" _Bié kèqì_ , _chagiya_."

Baekhyun meledak mendengar Chanyeol yang menggunakan dua bahasa sekaligus. "Kau ini terdengar memaksa sekali, Channie."

"Aku takut kau tidak mengerti, Baekkie." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun halus. "Tapi kau pasti mengerti apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. " _Wǒ ài nǐ, Bó xián_."

Mau tidak mau, pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "C-Channie, kenapa harus bisik-bisik."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Baekhyun-nya yang dulu telah kembali. "Kupikir kau bilang tidak ingin mesra-mesraan di tempat umum?"

"Yang tadi itu mesra-mesraan!" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Kau ini menggemaskan sekali, _Bó xián_."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama China-ku, Park Dobi!"

Mata Chanyeol bergerak mengikuti Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya. "Yak, tunggu aku!"

Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menyusul Baekhyun-jangan lupakan kakinya yang panjang. Saat ini saja Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyejajarkan diri dengan kekasih imutnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedikit menyipitkan mata karena matahari sedang bersinar terik. "...kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang tempat ini."

"Ah, iya." Chanyeol menoleh sebentar pada Baekhyun. "Tempat ini namanya _Summer Palace_. Karena ini _summer_ , aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tertular oleh senyuman Chanyeol yang merekah setelah selesai berkata-kata. " _Well_ , terima kasih. Tempat ini indah sekali."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun-lagi. "Sama-sama, sayang."

"K-Kau ini." Baekhyun menunduk malu sambil menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol. "Tidak perlu bisik-bisik untuk mengucapkan itu."

Yang dikritik malah terkekeh. Ia senang menggoda Baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Melihat pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus membuat Baekhyun terlihat berkali-kali lebih imut.

"Kau tidak kepanasan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku sudah biasa menghabiskan waktu di tempat panas seperti ini."

Chanyeol tercenung. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Baekhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Usut punya usut, ternyata Baekhyun ingin memulai hidup barunya tanpa Chanyeol. Namun Tuhan sangat baik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bersatu kembali setelah Chanyeol tidak sengaja bertemu Baekhyun di sana dan membuat serangkaian kejadian yang tidak masuk akal bagi keduanya.

"Ah, es krim!"

Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang dengan semangat menghampiri penjual es krim keliling yang sedang _mangkal_.

"Satu es krim strawberry, satu es krim coklat." Baekhyun berkata sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa _yuan_.

" _Duìbùqǐ?_ "

Oh, Baekhyun lupa kalau ini bukan Korea.

Chanyeol yang baru sampai kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Pesankan aku es krim strawberry dan es krim coklat."

Chanyeol malah terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun kesal. Tapi Chanyeol yang berbaik hati memesankan dan membayar es krim mereka membuat rasa kesal Baekhyun menguap begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat sebagus ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tetap menjilati es krim strawberrynya.

"Orang kantor." jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Dan internet, tentu saja."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia pikir Chanyeol sudah sering ke tempat ini sebelumnya. Bisa gawat kalau pikirannya benar.

Kedua pria tersebut berjalan-jalan menelusuri perbukitan hijau yang terlihat sangat indah karena sekarang masih musim panas. Terkadang Baekhyun berlarian kesana kemari hingga membuat Chanyeol melakukan _facepalm_. Tapi Chanyeol bersyukur, _sih_. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat Baekhyun si hiperaktif yang susah dinasehati.

"Channie, aku bosan." Baekhyun akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap danau. "Ada tempat lain yang bisa kita kunjungi tidak?"

"Tentu saja ada, Baekki sayang." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Mau ke sana sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Ayo!"

"Tapi…" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang baru saja bangkit dari bangku. "Aku lapar. Bisakah kita ke restoran sebentar?"

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Sejak kapan Chanyeol bisa melakukan _aegyo_ seperti ini?

oOo

Mumpung sedang berada di Beijing, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi restoran _Chinese_. Beruntunglah karena mereka tidak perlu berkendara jauh dari tempat sebelumnya. Kalau Baekhyun tidak salah baca romanisasinya, nama restorannya _Haiyouyi_. Baekhyun tidak yakin bagaimana cara membacanya atau apa artinya, tapi ia rasa restoran ini cukup bagus.

"Mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun setelah membolak-balik buku menunya.

" _Hot pot?_ Aku belum pernah mencoba _hot pot_ asli China." Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya duluan.

"Baiklah."

Setelah Chanyeol memesankan makanan untuk keduanya, mereka kembali dilanda oleh keheningan yang canggung. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan mereka dengan topik apa, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan mereka dengan cara apa. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertatap muka lagi setelah mereka _balikan_ dengan cara yang tidak mereka duga.

"Ng… Channie?"

Chanyeol seketika menatap Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kabar… Kak Kyungsoo dan Kak Jongin?" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri setelahnya. _Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, Baekhyun?_

"Ah. Mereka…" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau Jongin, ia baik-baik saja. Kalau Kyungsoo… Aku tidak tahu. Setelah ia mengundurkan diri, aku belum bertanya bagaimana kabarnya."

"Ah, begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Lagipula bagaimana seharusnya ia menanggapi jawaban seperti itu?

"Permisi, ini makanan yang telah Anda pesan."

 _Well_ , Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya harus berterimakasih kepada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan mereka saat ini. Setidaknya mereka tidak perlu mencari topik aneh untuk mengisi kekosongan mereka.

"Selamat makan, Channie!"

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, membuat hati Baekhyun meleleh. "Selamat makan."

Baekhyun tidak terlalu sering makan _hot pot_ , apalagi di musim panas. Jadi, ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Atau Baekhyun antusias karena pengaruh lain? Seperti makan di Beijing atau makan dengan Chanyeol, mungkin?

"Ah, ini enak sekali." Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya kasar sambil mengunyah potongan daging dan sayur yang ia ambil dari dalam kuah. "Aku tidak akan heran jika kau menjadi gemuk setelah pulang ke Korea nanti."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, pria imut yang suka makan. Entah hanya makan es krim atau makan makanan besar seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah mengunjungiku." Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya, Channie. Aku akan menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungimu lagi."

Entah mengapa, kata-kata Baekhyun barusan membuat Chanyeol merasa agak tersindir. Harusnya ia bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun di Korea, tapi ia malah menyuruh kekasihnya itu untuk datang ke China. _Hell,_ Baekhyun baru masuk kelas tiga SMA dan ia sudah berpergian jauh seorang diri? Kekasih macam apa Chanyeol ini?

"Kau melamun?"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. "T-Tidak."

Mata sipit Baekhyun semakin menyipit. "Bohong."

" _Well_ …" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. "Sedikit."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu pergi ke sini sendirian. Kau masih SMA, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang baru dicat dengan warna _hazelnut_.

"Aku sudah besar, Channie." Baekhyun mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya. "Aku sudah punya KTP."

Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol meledak oleh pernyataan Baekhyun. Jadi kekasihnya ini sudah menganggap dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi setelah ia mendapatkan KTP? Astaga.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya.

"Kau, sayang. Kau lucu." Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Hahaha astaga, maafkan aku."

"Huh, menyebalkan." Baekhyun memasukkan sepotong sayuran lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Aye_ , jangan begitu." Chanyeol mengusap sebelah pipi Baekhyun yang penuh oleh sayuran. "Kau _kan_ bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi tidak boleh cepat marah seperti itu."

"Channie!"

Chanyeol terkekeh senang, sementara Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpitnya dengan kesal. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, mungkin saja Chanyeol ini saudara jauh Jongdae.

 _Well_ , mari tinggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang menikmati _quality time_ -nya.

oOo

"Aku tahu nama tempat ini!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara. "Apa?"

"Danau Shichahai. Benar bukan?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil berekspektasi.

"Wah, kau benar." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Pintar sekali pacarku yang satu ini."

"Memangnya pacarmu ada berapa?" Baekhyun mensedekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Chanyeol kelihatan berpikir. "Satu, _sih_. Tapi kalau aku mau, aku bisa punya lima."

"Channie!"

"Bercanda, sayang." Chanyeol kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. " _Kajja!_ "

Baekhyun sekarang tidak lagi melarang Chanyeol untuk 'bermesraan di tempat umum' karena sepertinya orang-orang di sekitarnya juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Oh ayolah, ini bahkan belum malam hari tapi orang-orang sudah bermesraan seperti ini?

"Kau tahu sesuatu tidak? Kita bisa melihat _sunset_ dari sini."

 _Oh, pantas saja_.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman di sekeliling danau. Taman ini terlihat cukup ramai, mungkin karena sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Untuk menunggu matahari terbenam, mereka memilih untuk membeli aksesoris _couple_ seperti gelang.

"Kau mau yang mana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah gelang berbahan logam yang berbentuk rantai. Mereka bisa menggantungkan huruf di sana. Desainnya tidak terlalu rumit atau terlalu sederhana menurut Baekhyun, jadi pada akhirnya Chanyeol menurut saja dengan keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol memiliki gelang dengan gantungan huruf B, dan Baekhyun memiliki gelang dengan gantungan huruf C. Manis, bukan?

"Ah, mengapa dulu kita tidak berpikir untung membeli gelang _couple_ ya?" Baekhyun meracau sambil memainkan gelang barunya. "Ini lucu."

"Yang penting sekarang kita sudah punya satu." Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengusak rambut Baekhyun. " _Kajja!_ "

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut. "Ke mana?"

"Kau ingin melihat _sunset_ , bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ikut aku! Kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melihat _sunset_ hari ini."

Keduanya kemudian melangkah menyusuri pinggiran danau hingga berakhir di sebuah bangku yang tepat menghadap barat. Chanyeol kemudian mengajak Baekhyun duduk dan menarik kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya yang hanya tertutup kemeja santai berwarna biru laut. Apa yang bisa lebih baik dari ini?

"Ketahuilah bahwa aku selalu menyayangimu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengulum senyum. "Aku juga, Channie."

Tanpa tahu siapa yang memulai, mereka tiba-tiba saja bertatapan, mengacuhkan matahari sebagai pemeran utama. Bibir mereka secara naluriah menyatu dengan dilatari oleh matahari yang mulai terbenam. Rasa cinta mengalir diantara keduanya, meyakini pasangan mereka akan kesungguhan masing-masing.

Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Itu pasti.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out._

 _And all that counts here and now._

 _My universe will never be the same,_

 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

oOo

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan membawanya ke apartemen, tapi ternyata mereka malah berakhir di sebuah hotel mewah bernama _Rosewood_. Heechul, kakak Baekhyun, pernah bercerita bahwa hotel ini merupakan yang terbaik di Beijing. Jika itu benar, Baekhyun beruntung sekali.

"Ayo, Baek."

Tangan Baekhyun digiring begitu saja oleh Chanyeol setelah lelaki itu menyelesaikan urusan dengan resepsionis hotel. Kamar mereka ada di lantai yang cenderung tinggi, lantai dua puluh dua.

 _Ting!_

Chanyeol menggaet tangan Baekhyun setelah keluar dari _lift_. Setelah memberi beberapa _yuan_ pada _roomboy_ yang membawa barang-barang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamar mereka—mencari privasi.

"Kupikir kau akan membawaku ke apartemenmu." Baekhyun akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya. "Terlalu memberatkan jika kau membuatku menginap di hotel seperti ini."

"Sama sekali tidak, sayang." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ruang tengah. "Aku ingin memberimu pengalaman berkesan hari ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang _cheesy_. "Mengunjungimu di sini sudah cukup berkesan buatku, Channie sayang."

"Maksudku…" Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak kecil Baekhyun. "Aku ingin mengukir satu kenangan lagi hingga meninggalkan kesan indah di hatimu."

"Barusan kita sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah di Beijing, makan es krim, makan _hot pot_ , menonton _sunset_ , apa lagi yang kurang?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Baekhyun. "Kita sudah lama tidak bercinta, sayang."

Sontak saja pipi Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah—bahkan kini warnanya menjalar hingga daun telinga. Kata-kata Chanyeol tadi… Bisakah dia tidak mengatakannya dengan terlalu _eksplisit?_

"T-Tapi… K-Kenap-Kenapa harus di… H-Hotel?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba tergagap setelah menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti."

Baekhyun merasa linglung, bahkan ketika Chanyeol sudah menarik sebelah tangannya untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo."

Kamar yang dipesan mereka cukup luas. Mungkin Chanyeol sengaja memesan kamar paling luas untuk mereka berdua.

"Coba kau buka."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan lelaki jangkung itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan—bahasa tubuh _universal_ untuk kata 'ya'.

 _Cklek..._

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "C-Chan-Channie…"

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, matanya masih belum berpaling dari pemandangan di depannya. "Ini romantis sekali…"

Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, bangga karena keputusannya untuk mendekorasi kamar tidur mereka dengan kelopak bunga mawar sama sekali bukan ide yang buruk. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamar tidur itu. Sudut mata Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah nampan berisikan sebotol _wine_ , coklat yang dibungkus oleh kertas berwarna keemasan, dan juga buah kesukaannya, strawberry. Sementara Baekhyun duduk di ranjang, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyalakan lilin aromaterapi yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Channie." Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum saat Chanyeol berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sama-sama." Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang tampan, membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin bertalu-talu keras.

Chanyeol lalu menuangkan _wine_ secukupnya ke dalam dua buah gelas yang tertata apik di atas nakas. Ia lalu menyerahkan satu pada Baekhyun dan lelaki imut itu dengan senang hati menerimanya.

" _Cheers._ "

Baekhyun memutar-mutar minuman tersebut di dalam mulutnya, berusaha mempertahankan rasanya lebih lama. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya sambil membuka sebungkus cokelat kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Buka mulutmu sayang."

Baekhyun dengan patuh menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan lelaki jangkung itu segera memasukkan cokelat yang tadi dibukanya. "Hmm… Manis."

"Sepertimu."

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil sebuah strawberry dari nampan dan mengapit sebelah ujungnya dengan bibirnya yang penuh. Setelahnya, ia meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke dalam ciuman hangat—cara Chanyeol untuk memindahkan strawberry yang ia apit.

"K-Kenapa tidak pakai tangan saja." Baekhyun mencicit dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sambil ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang Baekhyun, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi menyentuh pipi Baekhyun agar lelaki itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu, sayang." Chanyeol berkata dengan setengah berbisik, memberikan gelenyar-gelenyar aneh di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan strawberry dan coklat yang ada di mulutnya dengan sekali telan, lalu kembali meminum _wine_ -nya sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga."

Chanyeol memindahkan gelas _wine_ Baekhyun ke atas nakas, lalu lelaki itu merebahkan tubuh kekasih imutnya hingga lelaki itu terkungkung di bawahnya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, manis sekali hingga membuat Baekhyun berpikir bahwa ia mungkin saja terserang diabetes setelah ini.

Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, mencoba menambah keintiman di antara mereka. " _Let me make love to you_."

Baekhyun merinding mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Bahkan pengalaman pertama mereka tidak sebaik ini—jangan lupakan berbagai _sex toys_ yang Chanyeol gunakan dulu. Demi apapun, Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan sangat romantis hanya untuk mengajaknya bercinta.

"Lakukanlah, sayang." Baekhyun balas berbisik pada Chanyeol—terbawa suasana. "Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap mata Baekhyun yang berbinar. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Keduanya lalu terhanyut dalam ciuman bibir yang memabukkan. Rasa hangat _wine_ , rasa manis coklat, dan rasa segar strawberry bercampur menjadi satu dalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dalam mengeksplor mulut kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan lembut Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya dan mendesah tertahan.

Bibir keduanya baru terlepas setelah Baekhyun mendorong sedikit dada Chanyeol—meminta udara. Mereka tenggelam dalam hasrat yang sudah lama terpendam dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Pagutan, kecupan, lumatan, semua yang mereka lakukan mengekspresikan cinta masing-masing terhadap pasangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Baekhyun agak terengah setelah Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya. "Aku juga."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk berbuat lebih pada Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu pasrah di bawahnya. Ia suka menjadi penguasa, apalagi penguasa dari orang yang ia cintai.

"Biarkan aku melepas seluruh pakaianmu, sayang."

Baekhyun pasrah saja ketika Chanyeol mulai melepas kaus putih dan celana krem yang melekat di tubuhnya. Kekasihnya itu sengaja menggodanya dengan menarik-lepas dalamannya tanpa menurunkannya barang sesenti pun.

"C-Channie… L-Lepas…"

"Apa yang dilepas, sayang? Hmm?"

"C-Celanaku. L-Lepas."

 _Bingo!_ Chanyeol memang menantikan kata itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri.

"Channie..."

"Ya, sayang?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia dapat menatap mata Baekhyun.

"I-Ini…" Baekhyun menarik-narik kemeja Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya. "Ini juga d-dilepas."

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum membalikkan posisi mereka. "Lepaskan."

Baekhyun semakin merona mendengar Chanyeol yang memberinya instruksi dengan bisikan seperti itu. Chanyeol sangat seksi jika sudah seperti ini.

Lalu, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Baekhyun segera menuruti perintah kekasihnya itu dengan melucuti kemeja, celana panjang, serta dalaman Chanyeol tanpa banyak bicara.

"Tidak sabar, ya?"

Baekhyun ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol yang mati-matian menggodanya malam ini. Ayolah, bahkan ini belum acara inti!

Dengan satu kali gerakan, Chanyeol kembali memposisikan Baekhyun di bawahnya. Mulutnya langsung berpindah ke leher Baekhyun untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di sana, lalu turun untuk mencumbu dada putih kekasihnya itu.

"Ngh… Geli Channie…"

Chanyeol diam-diam menyeringai. Mendengar Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya di tengah-tengah desahannya membuat ia merasa di atas awan. Lihat saja bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat menerima sentuhan halus dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa hebat.

Tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama, Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun ke atas pundaknya—agar ia bisa menusukkan miliknya dengan lebih mudah. Chanyeol agak bergetar melihat lubang Baekhyun yang kini berkedut menanti kedatangannya. Sebelum ini, Baekhyun pasti sudah dikasari berkali-kali oleh Jongin. Lihat saja, masih ada bekas luka di sekitar lubangnya. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah karena ini.

"C-Channie… Ada apa?" Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah ia sadar kekasihnya hanya diam.

"Tidak, sayang. Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan pada Baekhyun. "Aku ambil _lube_ sebentar, ya."

"Tidak usah." Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol agak terlalu erat. "L-Langsung saja."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Baekkie sayang. Aku khawatir aku akan melukaimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lukai saja." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dengan matanya yang sayu. "Aku tidak ingin kau menahan diri. _Please?_ "

"Baek—"

" _Please?_ Aku tahu kau seperti apa, jadi kumohon jangan tahan dirimu lagi."

Mata Chanyeol berusaha mencari sesuatu di mata Baekhyun, namun ia gagal menemukan kebohongan atau bahkan ketakutan dari sorot mata itu. "Baekkie…"

"Kumohon, Channie."

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar sebelum berkata, "Oke. Baiklah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya padamu. Kau yakin dengan ini? Kau tahu, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti setelah kita mulai."

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Sangat yakin, Channie. Ayo kita mulai."

Lepas sudah kontrol Chanyeol yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan sejak mereka menginjak ruangan ini. Jangan salahkan ia kalau nanti Baekhyun berteriak minta berhenti.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. "Jangan menyesal nantinya, sayang."

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun yang masih saja sempit, sedangkan Baekhyun meresponnya dengan mencengkram sprei kasur sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Sesekali keningnya berkerut menahan sakit. Bibirnya pun ditutup rapat-rapat agar tidak kelepasan berteriak.

Chanyeol tidak memberi Baekhyun waktu terlalu lama untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya. Ia langsung bergerak maju mundur—mencari kenikmatan yang dijanjikan oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"C-Channie-hhh…"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ngh…"

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. Ia senang melihat Baekhyun yang hanya bisa mendesah-desah di bawahnya. Ia senang karena Baekhyun lupa diri karena dirinya.

"Lebih cepat, Channie…"

" _As your wish, sweetheart_." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mendesah sedikit lebih keras. Chanyeol seksi sekali.

Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun terbanting-banting di atas kasur. Setelah dirasa kekasihnya akan mencapai puncak, Chanyeol segera menutup lubang kencing Baekhyun dan meremasnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang kesakitan.

"C-Chan-Channiehhh… Channie…Sakit..."

"Belum waktunya, sayang."

Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan pergerakannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun dan keluar untuk mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti…

Tali.

"Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol kemudian mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan menggunakan tali sepatu Baekhyun yang ia temukan di tasnya, sedangkan satu tali lagi ia gunakan untuk…

"Ngh!"

...mengikat ujung kejantanan Baekhyun agar _isi_ -nya tidak keluar.

"Kau indah dalam keadaan seperti ini, sayang." Chanyeol menggeram dalam, membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Kau milikku. Hanya milikku."

"A-Ah…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol melakukan penetrasi di tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

" _You're mine_." Chanyeol kemudian mulai bergerak di atas Baekhyun. " _All mine_."

Mereka bergerak seirama dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kendali. Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali orgasme kering, tapi Chanyeol belum juga keluar. Lubang Baekhyun memang sempit, tapi Chanyeol juga perkasa.

"Seperti itu, sayang. Remas aku di dalam sana—hhh... Sssh..."

Chanyeol itu lelaki posesif, juga sadis. Tapi Baekhyun suka dengan kenyataan itu karena…

"A-Aaah, C-Channie, ah, lebih kasar lagi, sayang."

...Baekhyun yang lupa diri sepertinya sudah berubah menjadi masokis.

Karena Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol melakukan ini karena lelaki itu menyayanginya.

 _Plak!_

" _Feels good, huh?_ "

" _Yes, baby. Yes! Harder!_ "

 _Well_ , Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Lihat saja bagaimana keduanya bergumul dengan kasar seperti saat ini.

"Channie, sayang, a-aku…" Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam di telinganya. "Apa, hmm? Ingin keluar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk cepat. " _Please, I need to cum_."

Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk mempercepat gerakannya hingga tubuh Baekhyun semakin tersentak-sentak ke atas. Baekhyun yang tangannya terikat memilih untuk menggenggam _headboard_ kuat-kuat, berusaha sebisanya agar tangannya tidak ikut terbanting-banting.

"Channie, _please_ , aku— Aaaahhhh, _yes_ —hhh…"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas ikatan pada kepala kejantanan Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Cairan putih keluar dari ujung kejantanannya yang sudah mulai membiru, membasahi perut Chanyeol dan perutnya sendiri. Matanya terpejam erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang membuat Chanyeol semakin berada di ujung.

"Baek, ssshhh... _I'm coming_ …"

Cairan putih kental kemudian memenuhi lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut pasca orgasme. Chanyeol menggeram dalam merasakan dinding Baekhyun yang sengaja meremasnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ssshh… Kau… Kau perlu dihukum, _baby_." Chanyeol berujar sambil terengah-engah.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi—pura-pura—tak berdosa. "Dihukum karena apa, _daddy?_ "

"Oh, jadi kau suka _daddy kink_ , ya…" Chanyeol kembali mengeras di dalam sana setelah Baekhyun memanggilnya _daddy_ dengan agak mendesah di akhir. "Baiklah. Mendesahlah untuk _daddy_."

" _D-Dad_ — Aaahhh…"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu _daddy kink_ —dari internet. Yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, Chanyeol langsung memulainya lagi setelah mereka menyelesaikan ronde pertama.

Habislah Baekhyun malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku gatau harus digimanain lagi itu si ChanBaek pas enaena. Bayangin aja sendiri ya kkk~_

 _Makasih udah nyempetin baca ^^~_


End file.
